A Fable Brought to Life
by NikysFables
Summary: Nicola is over the moon with excitement when she wakes up one day in a world that she has fantasized about ever since playing the video game that introduced it to her. What amazing things await her in this magical land that is so unlike her own. Can she keep her family and friends safe in this dangerous world and can she choose between the sexy Reaver or the dreamy soldier Ben Finn
1. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

I wake up one morning with sunlight burning through my eyelids. "Noooo!" I think to myself "I must've left my curtains open last night. I hope I still have more time to sleep before I have to get up for work." But as I wake up a bit more I realize... I'm not in my bed anymore! My eyes shoot open and i jump to my feet. "What! I'm outside! What the Fu... Where am I !?" Was I kidnapped while I slept? I'm not in the same clothes I went to bed in, I've never seen these clothes before, there old styled! Long thick leather boots with tight fitting, trousers made of strong dark brown material cover my legs an feet, an on top I'm wearing a long sleeved taupe shirt covered by an under bust leather corset. The outfit is finished off with some leather gloves and chunky leather belt. Hmm if I wasn't so freaked out I wouldn't mind these clothes, but as it was... Looking around frantically for anyone who may help or harm me I see I am somewhere in the woods!? My hearts pounding in my chest and it seems to be deafening me. But I soon see that I am not alone. About ten meters away nearly hidden behind a large boulder leaning against a sloping hill, is someone lying unconscious face down on the ground. They don't seem to be any threat so I start to make my way over there, but as I get closer I spot someone else lying further along the bottom of the hill. It's my brother!

He seems to be waking up and is in the same old styled clothing as me. I ran over to him, thankful to have someone I know with me to figure out what the hell is happening. He starts freaking out when I reach him. "Niky! Where are we? Whats going on?!" he asks in horror. I explain to him the situation and point out the other person behind me. When I look at them from this angle I get a better look at him. "Hey Kris! It's Elliott!". My brother goes through a few more moments of terror and confusion an then gets up to see the figure. "Your right, whats he doing here too?" he asks. Kris rolls him over and gently starts to shake him awake. Like us he seems unhurt but is also in the same steam punk styled apparel. A few minutes later while we try to calm down Elliott my dad comes running down the hillside. He's looking pretty shaken too but unfortunately we have no comforting words.

We sit down and find out that all of us just simply went to sleep last night in our own beds... and woke up here. We decide there's nothing we can do but keep searching for more of our friends that may have turned up here like us, and also for help to find out where we are and how to get home. As we walk the thought that we are being hunted is at the back of my mind threatening to force its way through my mouth in a scream of terror. Who brought us here? We couldn't have just transported here from our beds. But for now no one voices theses fears. In a short time we have found my mum and a few more of our close friends also in Victorian era clothing. We are all still freaking out and terrified but more people make us feel a few fractions safer.

After walking for a while longer we rest for a bit and try to recollect ourselves. My friend Aidan is pacing around and going between moods of anger an fear. I feel guilty but am kinda glad my friends and family are with me, although it does raise further questions. I keep thinking how my surrounding environment is unnervingly similar to an imaginary world I often find myself fantasizing about. I keep these thoughts to myself as I see everyone is on the brink of going nuts from fear of the unknown. It's probably a silly thing to think anyway. So together we just keep walking not bringing up our fears lurking in our minds. At what seems to be about noon we rest again but still don't talk much. All there is to voice out loud is more questions that can't be answered.

As we sit and wait for someone to suggest to start moving again, we start to hear the sound of footsteps coming through leaves, accompanied by grunting and crude laughter. We all rise to our feet but don't know what else to do. My friends and I are all standing stock still like our feet are stuck in the mud as about a dozen round, short and squat figures come barging into the clearance we are in. The first two almost run straight past us but as the first creature abruptly stops an turns around (knocking over his friend behind him in the process) the others slow to a stop and take us all in. A few of us take a step or two back before they launch themselves at me and my friends. In that moment as I am uselessly trying to run and protect myself with my arms I realized I know what these creatures were. It couldn't be possible!? But yet here they were right in front of me. I could see them and I could definitely feel them as one punched and hit me with a smallish club.

"THERE HOBBS KRIS!" I yell. I don't need him to answer me to know that he has probably figured this out. Aidan and Elliott should also know having played the video game that we'd seen them in. My mind starts reeling as I try to understand how this was happening while trying to resist the blows from the hobb attacking me. As I think I have a glimmer of hope as I wonder what other things from the game could happen. If Hobbs from a video game can be here now attacking my friends and family than what else could be possible. I shove my attacker back and kick him square in the face. He stumbles to the ground but clumsily starts getting back to his feet. I scan the area for Kris to tell him my realization and my heart plummets as I spot him about ten meters away. He's being pinned down by five Hobbs while one stands over him with a boulder raised over his head. "Noooo!" I have to try something now!


	2. Chapter 2 A Hidden Strength

As soon as I feel my resolution to fight back I feel my body begin to hum and something that I can only explain as energy starts building deep inside my heart. I feel it radiating up my arms and pressure begging to be released at the ends of my fingertips. I lean backwards as I feel the power reach its limit, and with all my rage, fear and passion thrust my arms and pulsating hands right at the boulder above my brothers head. I feel the energy explode through my body and out my hands, and see a huge raging fireball fly at the boulder. It explodes into pieces and flaming debris hit the surrounding Hobbs knocking them down and setting some of them on fire. They scatter and I see Kris rolling desperately on the ground trying to put out a small fire on his shirt. I quickly shoot a few more fireballs at Hobbs which seem to be running around confused at the sudden attack. They all start fleeing in different directions so I watch the last one scurry out of the clearing and then sink to the ground panting.

I look around to see that everyone seems to be OK except for a few bumps, bruises and a small burn and cut forehead on Kris. "What the hell were those things!" my mum screams as she starts to sob. "An how did you do... whatever the hell you just did Niky?!." " They were HOBBS! from a fucking video game" yells Aidan "an Niky just used the powers from that game! What the fuck is going on here?!." He looks like hes about to lose it, so does everyone at hearing they could somehow be in a video game. " OK, OK everyone just calm down a bit, we know now where not totally helpless. I'll do whatever I can to keep as all safe with... well with these new powers I somehow have" my mum starts crying and everyone else doesn't seem satisfied either. They still look scared to death, even my dad who is as white as a ghost. Why don't I feel so bad? I think to myself. It could have something to do with the fact that I can defend myself with powers... or the fact that I'm in my dream world.

I sigh and suggest resting briefly before searching again, we will need to find some water for Kris's cuts and burns. As we walk I try to prepare them for what we may find in this strange world. They except the possibility that the Hobbs are somehow in our world a lot more then the possibility of us being in there world but somehow I doubt it. We could have still woken up in our own beds for them to be in our world. But instead we're in the woods and have been for hours without so much as a sign or a scrap of litter to reassure us that we're in our own world. Eventually after hours of more walking and no trace of water, the trees around us start to grow thinner and further apart. After about half a mile we get our first view of what lies beyond the woods we've been wondering through all day long.

A gentle, sloping hill is spread out before us with few trees now we are out of the woods, and a beautiful lake is glistening at the bottom. Tiny houses surround it with colorful trees and flowers scattered about. My companions all stop and stare in horror at the proof that we are no longer in our own world. I repress a shudder of excitement that runs through me. Oh my god... we're really in Albion! "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" James concludes without a trace of humor in his voice. The houses we see are all obviously from another time and we can just make out a few horses pulling carriages along the dirt roads winding through the houses.

My family and friends start to break down at the site but something else suddenly grabs my attention. Huh? I start to search the grass and ground around me and after a few moments find a spot that I cant seem to take my eyes off. This patch of ground looks no different then the rest around it but I can feel it pulling me closer begging to be investigated. As I study it I realize there's something buried there! I can feel it there calling to me. A thought crosses my mind as I walk over to the spot. I start pulling up the ground with my hands. "Can it be?" I ask no one in particular "We might be OK if only it is what I think it is." "What are you doing Niky?!" Kris yells and comes over to where I'm still digging. "Niky! where in bloody Albion for gods sake aren't you freaked out?!... huh wait your probably loving this aren't you?! Niky! Stop! What are yo..." He stops and realizes what I'm doing. "Hey what is that? I can feel it..." I stop digging for a sec and look up at him. A smirk crosses his face as he drops to the ground and starts helping me. Soon we find what was attracting us there. A small fabric bag with a leather cord to tie up the end. "Hey guys come over here" I call to my companions. I show them the contents of the bag which actually distracts them for a moment. "What! Is that gold?!" exclaims my friend Bushy. "It sure looks like it"

I look at my friend and family seriously. "Look, I don't know how to say this but somehow we are truly in a video game. I don't know why or how we got here but..." I fail for words as I try to explain to them how different the world we've found ourselves in is to the world we know. Try to convince them that we might be OK, with my powers and strange ability to find treasure we might survive in this world. But as I feel myself start to fall apart from grief and guilt my mum puts her hand on my shoulder. "We know Niky. Well find a way through this together." I can see she is still scared but she seems to truly believe what shes saying. I close my eyes for a moment as I feel my resolve come back. I pray your right mum... I tie the bag of gold to my belt and look at my companions. The people that I know deep down are somehow here because of me. Somehow my deepest and wildest dreams have come true. And I had to drag the people I love unwillingly with me. Not knowing how you got somewhere makes it hard to tell when or even if you might go back. I look down at the lakeside village and know it must be Millsview and hope that we find friendly nobles before we find someone who might harm us.

"Come on Niky! What are we waiting for then?" Kris asks me. "Hmm, to wake up maybe..." I reply "Ha ha! You never liked waking up Niky. You would sleep all day if you could." He walks off towards Millsview with a smirk on his face. I scowl at his teasing but cant help laughing. It is true. I think of the irony in the fact that if my unwilling friends and family weren't here... I would never want to wake up from this dream.


	3. Chapter 3 Hospitality

As we walk down the hill the houses start getting bigger then they appeared from the top of the hill. I realize these are probably going to be the biggest houses we see in our new world as this was where the richest people of Albion usually called home. Soon we find a brick path that starts to lead as around the front of the two story dwellings and along the lake. The lake is glistening as the sun starts to descend in the sky and we can smell the beautiful flowers growing in flower beds and hear birds playfully singing there melody. Directly across from us on the other side of the lake stands Reavers Manor and I cant seem to take my eyes off it.

As we approach the second house along the path we're on, we see a woman in about her late 50's dressed in colourful clothing fussing over her flower beds. We stop and look at each other. I sigh and keep walking towards her. We need food, a place to sleep, we need help! As we get closer we can hear her huffing and puffing to herself over her gardeners lack of gardening skills. We get to her gate as I clear my throat. Hear we go... "Good afternoon er Mam" I greet her awkwardly. "Would you be so kind as to give us directions to the nearest ar... Inn?" "Hmm well my dear the nearest Inn is three leagues away at Bowerstone." She tells us without looking up from her withering flowers. "But if you and your companions are travelers you should be accustomed to roughing it as they would say, for the night?" She stops and looks up at our disheveled group. I quickly think and know that we won't make it to Bowerstone before dark. We need help now and we need someone to know that we are NOT accustomed to ANYTHING in this place. I quickly think of something much simpler and much more believable."Please we need help. We've been in a shipwreck and we are the only survivors." I put some suffering into my voice. "You are the first person we've come across since we woke up on a beach. We've been walking all day with no food or water." the woman's eyes widen as she takes in the information. She squeals as she grabs my companions and I and gently urges us into her home.

"Oh my goodness! Why didn't you say so, oh my poor dears!" I look around the nicely furnished home. "Thank you so much Ma'am for helping us. We were starting to get worried. We're sorry to be a burden." "Oh not a worry dear" the woman exclaims. "Not many other people in this area would have been much help the snobby sods they are. Plus I've been dying for some excitement around here. Its not much fun being an old rich widow with no children. Not that I can willingly spend much of my gold anymore ha ha." she went on. "I fell into quite a spending spree and binge drinking phase when dear Isaac died so I've had to watch my packet as they would say he he. But never mind about that, oh and you can call me Evelyn my dears." She smiles uniquely at us and I find I can return the smile easily despite the day we've had. "Its nice to meet you Evelyn, my name is... Nicola and this is my mother and father, Elisabeth and Richard, my brother Kristopher and our friends Aidan, James, Elliott and ar... Mathew." my friends look at me weirdly but smile greetings at our host. "Well its a pleasure to meet you all" Evelyn beams.

Half an hour later after we have all cleaned up a bit after our long day in the woods where sitting at Evelyn's dinning table eating fruit, bread and cheese and when Evelyn announces she is going out to run a couple of errands before nightfall. I think it would be a good time to work on our story and fill the people in who haven't played the game we're in about it and its regions. "Whats with our real names?" asks Bushy smirking. "Well I though they might fit in with the time more you know." I explain. " And same with the shipwreck story. We don't want these people thinking were crazy and lobotomizing as or something." They all agree so we work on our plans and story. As we talk I wonder if Kris or Aidan or anyone else who had played the game are as excited as me. I doubt they ever fantasized about living their life in this world... especially every day... The guilt was killing me every time I got another jolt of excitement at all the things I love about this land. My parents were terrified, and I was barely holding back my glee. Well the guilt and worry kinda made it easier to hide. I stand to go and get some air. "Where are you going?" Kris asks "Just outside for a couple of minutes." "I'll come too" my brother gets up and my friends stand and join us also. "Don't go far" my mum calls out to us as we leave.

We go back behind the houses and into the woods a bit so we don't disturb anyone. "Wow, what a crazy day! How the hell did you do that today Niky?" exclaims James once we are settled in a small clearing with the sun beginning to set. "Yeah that was amazing! It was from the game!" Aidan tells James and Bushy. "Hmm, I wonder what else from the game is going to happen?" An idea crosses my mind and I begin to make a small pile of sticks on the ground. "Here I'll show you an maybe you guys can try doing it. It was pretty easy once I thought of doing it. Here see." I place my gloved hand over the sticks and with a small flick of my mind I feel a power that feels like it resonates in my soul, quickly erupt through me and out my palm as a small fire sprays from it igniting them. My friends stare in awe. They then take turns in lighting another pile but only my brother seems to be able to produce the magical flames. "Whoa!" he exclaims as his face lights up in surprise and his body takes on a stance of strength and power.

A bit later after giving up on magic my friends head back to the house leaving me with Kris who is still making small fires and putting them out. By now it is dark an the stars are twinkling above as much brighter then we've ever seen in our light polluted world. "Bet you love the stars here." I say to Kris. He always loved space and everything about it. "Hmm, yeah there awesome." he stops and looks up at the sky with me. "There probably aren't too many decent telescopes here though" he says with a smirk. Although he seems OK guilt overwhelms me. Oh my god, hes going to have to give up so much stuff he loved, they all are. Hell they have family's and loved ones they may never see again. But not me. This is all I've ever wanted... I always kinda just put up with my life and was never thankful for anything except my loved ones who are all with me. I knew it was selfish to feel that way but I just never felt like I really belonged in the day and age I was born into. But not the people with me, they were happy in there lives and would probably never even contemplate living in the past.

"I'm so sorry Kris." I cant look at him as tears blur my vision. I know that he knows what I mean. "Hey come on Sis, this isn't your fault. We fell into your dream world you should be enjoying it. I know I would be if we were on a spaceship or something right now." He sits next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. "We're going to get through this remember. We'll be OK. And don't make any sacrifices for us cause you feel guilty. Were not your responsibility." I had offered to sleep on the floor tonight as there wasn't enough bedding for everyone. I never heard any protests then, I think to myself. I sigh as I think of how we're going to get through this. "We're going to need lots of money to start a life here. I really don't want anyone working with the work rites and medical situation these days, but I don't know if finding treasure will house and feed eight people for long. We don't even know how much we found today or how much stuff is worth." We try to remember some prices of houses and what not from the game and hope that it will be the same. Bang! We both jump up as a loud explosion shatter the silence of the night. We hear screaming and shouting coming from the other side of the lake. The commotion is hidden behind houses but we can hear the echos of swords clanging and guns firing in the distance. I look at Kris who looks at me wide eyed. Bandits! "Kris we need to help them!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Pain of Healing

He stares intensely at me for a moment but then seems to come to a decision. "OK I'll quickly go tell the others." "No!" I protest. "Mum will freak, you know she will!" He stops for another moment contemplating. "OK, lets go!" We take off running around the front of the houses and along the lake. I cant help but gaze up at Reaver's Manor as we get closer to it. I wonder if hes home... No Niky! Don't even think about going there! I scold myself. I'm pulled from my thoughts when we arrive at the fighting.

Two guards are desperately fighting off six bandits and one of them is limping badly with what looks like a bullet wound in his leg. Kris and I start shooting our fire at the bandits as soon as we're close enough. Most of them go down or running after a couple of hits but one of the bigger thugs is more stubborn and keeps on throwing his bombs at us long after his friends have fled. We find we are actually pretty good at dodging the blasts and I feel like I can go on firing and dodging this goons bombs all night. I jump to the ground and roll to the side dodging another blast. As I jumped up I start charging my energy up for a throw and feel my power spike as I hold it in for a moment or two longer than ever before. I feel the massive release of power as I throw it towards the bandit and see the fatal blast hit him square in the chest. But not before he lets go of his final bomb that lands inches from my feet. Bang! Blinding light and pain take over my world as I go flying meters backwards and land on the ground. "Arrrgh!" My lower legs and feet are hot with scorching pain. I look down and see that my boots are ruined but still somehow in one piece. The bottom of my pants aren't much better. But my skin... I can see it through my singed pants. It doesn't really even look like skin anymore.

My mind reels and I swallow down nausea as I look away from my legs. They'll never be the same again... "Niky! Oh my god!" Kris runs to my side and looks at my legs in horror. I try to hide the fact that I wanted to beg him to kill me. To end this pain. I couldn't remember feeling anything in my life other than scorching pain. It filled my whole world as I writhed in my brothers arms. "Its going to be OK Niky, you're going to be OK. I promise!" One of the guards comes up to us slightly wounded but much better off than his companion. "Thank you so much for saving our lives. All of Albion will be ecstatic when they hear there are hero's in the land again. Well hero's other than Reaver that is ha ha... Oh are you OK? Ah how stupid of me, of course you're not. I'll go fetch some help shall I?" Kris looks angrily at the guard and says sarcastically "Ah, yeah that might be a good idea!." Before the guard can leave for help I cry out as I feel a different kind of pain growing deep within me. It only lasts moments but to me it feels like forever. I bite down on my lip as I struggle to handle the power and pain somehow working together. When I feel it weaken and finally disappear I lay back panting. I feel light headed and a bit drowsy and a light tingling sensation is covering my lower legs and feet. I look down and gasp as I see that my legs are fully healed. I see beautiful olive skin and put my fingers through my pants to feel it. Its as smooth and soft as its ever been... "Wow!" Kris exclaims as relief floods his face.

"Ah maybe you don't need help from silly old me, being a hero an all, how stupid of me ha ha..." rambles the guard. "Well I better go make sure Alberts OK. Unfortunately we can't all heal ourselves ha ha... Well thank you so much again." He runs off as Kris helps me to my feet. I'm about to call out to see if there was anything we could do for the injured guard when a man in a clean pressed suit addresses us from behind "Good evening Sir and Madam. Master Reaver has asked if you both would join him for a quick drink and a chat. He's always wanting to meet new people... especially new hero's. We don't come across many hero's these days. He would be honored if you would be his guests." Kris and I exchange looks. Ah oh, this can't be good. Nothing to do with Reaver can be good. Well maybe his looks... Nooo! I cant get mixed up with Reaver hes evil. And a total slut anyway, he would never be satisfied with just me... Hell probably me and three other people maybe. But wait...

Hmm, a thought comes to mind. But is it worth the risk? We need money. And Reaver is extremely rich... Well we're fairly desperate. I would do just about anything to keep my loved ones safe and alive. "And what if we don't want to be his guests?" Kris is saying to the man. "No Kris, its OK, I'll talk to him." He looks at me like I'm crazy but then a look of understanding crosses his face as he takes me a step or two away from Reavers help and whispers in my ear. "OK Niky. I know you have a total crush on Reaver but... in reality hes evil. You don't want to be with someone like that, his name means to steal and pillage for Christ sake!" I blush in horror and try to get my brother to trust and understand me. "I know exactly what you mean Kris. But he has a lot of money to spare and I think I may be able to offer him something in return." My brother gets a disgusted look on his face. Before he can protest I angrily interrupt. "Don't even think that I would do THAT! You know me! And I know I like him but your right. I know that he is evil! I couldn't be with someone like him." He can see hes upset me. "OK I'm sorry Niky. I just don't want you getting hurt." I sigh and prepare for a fight. "Its alright. And I don't want you getting hurt so... I'd like to see Reaver alone. Just in case he's just going to shoot us because were hero's or something." He begins to protest but I cut in. "Don't worry he can't kill me. I'll just heal and I'll kill him if I have to defend myself but... well it hurts. A lot. I don't want you going through that, and I'll probably be able to recover better from it now I know what to expect." He doesn't argue strait away but ends our whispered conversation as he looks me dead in the eye and says "Hell No!".

"How did Reaver know we were hear ah Sir?" I ask the man as he leads as up a path towards the manor. "Ah Master Reaver has many eyes and ears around Albion. Its hard to keep a secret from him, especially one as big as more hero's in the land." He replies with a kind smile. "And please do call me Brom." I smile back. "Ah sure, its nice to meet you Brom. I'm Nicola and this is my brother Kristopher. Kris gives the man a stiff nod. "Well its a pleasure and an honor to meet you both." Brom says as he takes us up the stone stairs and into the huge manor. "Eyes and ears pffft. He probably just saw us through a window." Kris whispers to me with a smirk on his face. We're led into a large sitting room. I'm in awe of the beautiful house and its furnishings and want to explore the whole manor. "If you could just wait here for a moment, I shall inform Master Reaver that you have both accepted his invitation." Brom walks out leaving me and Kris alone.

God! What am I going to do. This is such a long shot. I try to hide it from Kris but I am extremely nervous about what may happen. Will we even get through this. I should have come another time alone and not bring Kris into this. Butterfly's flutter in my stomach. "So what are you going to trade him that will make him spill his pockets for us, ay Sis?" I jump and try to calm myself before answering. God hes going to shoot me for being a blundering idiot! I need to get my act together. "Ah well nothing right now actually." I say nervously as my brothers face drops. "But hey... we are from the future, I'm sure we can convince him that we have valuable knowledge." Kris looks happier at that thought. In fact he's grinning ear to ear. Too bad it won't last when he hears the rest of the bargain... Brom comes back into the room. "Master Reaver would like for you both to join him in his study. If you please follow me." We are led out of the sitting room and up the main stairs. The houses layout looks almost the same as in the game but has a lot more hallways and openable rooms. My stomach once again does back flips and I shove back the thought that I'm probably more nervous to meet Reaver whom has been a very special star in my fantasy's then the chance that I may die tonight. Brom stops outside a closed door and gives us a quick nod before entering the room. Oh god, here goes nothing!


	5. Chapter 5 The Proposal

Here we go... I get a brief glimpse of the room I enter before my eyes rest on Reaver. It takes all my strength to continue walking straight and sit down calmly in one of the chairs Brom was indicating to us across from Reaver. He is leaning back in his chair with his heavy boots kicked up onto the perfectly polished desk before him. He looks mouth watering in a white, button up, long sleeved shirt covered by an expensive looking black pinstriped vest. Of course everything on him looked expensive. His dark hair is perfectly ruffled and I can just make out his famous heart shaped birthmark below his left eye. I'm starstruck as he looks up from taking a large swig from his brandy glass and looks me dead in the eyes. He doesn't take his deep brown eyes of mine as Brom makes introductions. I feel like I'm trapped in those eyes as he takes me in and a sly smile forms on his lips. I snap back to reality as I hear him caressing my name. "Nicola... Hmm what a beautiful name..." He lingers on me for a moment longer before acknowledging Kris. I don't listen to there greetings as I get my bearings back.

"Well" Reaver exclaims enthusiastically. "This is all very exciting isn't it? And here I was thinking I was the only hero left in all of Albion. Well you two have certainly proven me wrong haven't you?" Kris and I exchange looks and shrug. "Ah how rude of me. Would you both like a beverage? Ah Barry?" Another butler comes quickly into the room. This ones a bit younger than Brom but doesn't look as kind. Wait... oh yeah i remember you! "Be a good dog and fetch my guests a drink will you?" Kris looks pleased at the prospect of hard liquor, (and I don't blame him after the day we've had) but I shake my head polity. I've got to have a clear head for this. Reaver looks questioningly at my refusal but continues talking. "So my friends. What brings a couple of young attractive hero's such as yourselves to the great land of Albion?" He grins rather menacingly at us.

"Well" I begin nervously. "We actually weren't planning on coming here at all." Reavers eyebrow quirks up in mild surprise. "You didn't? Then what may I ask brings you here my dear?" I blush slightly at the pet name but know it should be expected. I collect myself as I begin my first (not so true) explanation of how we got here. "Alright, ar... we are actually from a land very... very far away. We were on a ship searching for new lands for more resources and a place to call home." Reaver seems to be listening intently. "Ah explorers. I did a fair bit of exploring in my day. Do go on dear." OK, so far so good. "Um, we were doing rather well. We got the furthest that anyone has ever gone before, we knew any land we met would definitely be new to us. So when we saw our first glimpse of Albion we were very excited." "Indeed you would have been. Traveling on a ship would be no fun for a lady." Reaver interrupts again. "Ah yeah... sure, it was bad. I couldn't wait to get off. Um, but as we got closer to land something on our ship malfunctioned." Here was the hard part.

"You see, where we come from its a lot more advanced than this place." "More advanced you say? How do you mean more advanced?" Reaver asks intrigued. Good. "Well our technology is more developed than yours. We use something called electricity to live our day to day lives. We don't need it but it makes a lot of things easier. For example our ship, I don't know exactly how fast it went but I know it could go a lot faster then the sailing ships I've heard the people of this er... land travel in as my people used to use them when they didn't have the knowledge of electricity." I pause to let it sink in. Kris looks pleased so far and Reaver seems to be eating it up. "Anyway, our ship was damaged somehow and it caused it to sink rather quickly. Most people were in there beds asleep as it was the middle of the night when it happened." I stop and close my eyes for a moment feigning grief. "Eight of us thankfully woke up on a beach. We found our new land but we were the only ones to survive." Reaver pretends to look sorry for us as he pulls out a hanky and hands it to me. "How terrible for you all. What a tragic end to such high intentions." I take the hanky and pretend to wipe my eyes. "Thank you. Yes, we've been through alot, but were holding it together. We've accepted that this land is too far away to ever return home to tell our people the outcome of this expedition. Your ships just aren't enough without electricity. But..." I stop and look at Reaver to let him understand that he needed to listen carefully to this next part. I know I have his full attention as he once again lifts his eyebrow questioningly and repeats "But...? "

I sigh and dive in. "We need financial support to get us on our feet in this new and ar... very different land. Everything we had to continue living was on our ship and is now at the bottom of the ocean. So... I was hoping that you would be the one to help us...?" I stop and give him a minute to think. Reaver looks positively gleeful as he takes this in. "I see your predicament my dear and I am truly swayed by your story of lost home. But what may I ask would I be gaining from this little donation you ask for, hmm?" Kris looks at me. Please let this work! "Well basically, we can't give you electricity because we personally don't know enough about it, but our land was more advanced in many other ways from medical to musical to entertainment. I'm sorry to say all I have right now is a small bag of gold, but I can find more and on top of that we will be making more from things that people need like new medicine to toys they will waste their gold on just to entertain themselves. We have so much to offer you and this land that I don't even know where to begin. I'm positive I will be able to find ways to make money. I will pay you back by the end of the year plus interest" Reaver sits in his chair looking a bit disappointed in silence for a moment. Before he can accept or refuse I have to make something clear. "But there's one thing." Reaver looks intrigued again. "And what would that be my dear?" He asks. "This deal only involves you and me."

Reaver smiles deviously as Kris jumps out of his chair. "What! Niky what are you doing?" Kris yells at me. "If for any reason I can't pay you" I ignore Kris and continue speaking to Reaver who looks delighted. Ah oh. "Which I am sure won't happen, none of my people get hurt, they are to be spared. Only I am making this deal with you." Kris continues to protest as Reaver stands and says to me "We have a deal!." "Noo Niky! You cant do this! What about not sacrificing yourself for us?" I stand and shake Reavers outstretched hand and turn to my frantic brother. "Kris its OK I know what I'm doing. Just trust me OK!" Kris looks at me like I've lost my mind but Reaver cuts in. "I suppose you and your companions need shelter for the night? I have plenty of room here in this big lonely house." He walks in between Kris and I and puts his arms around both our shoulders as he walks us out of the study. "Um actually no, we were lucky enough to find somewhere to stay for the night. But thank you anyway." Reaver stops and looks at us disappointed. Ah oh, I hope he doesn't think we're trying to run away. "Ar but since I'm in this deal with you, I will stay here till I find a house of my own." I add nervously. His face brightens a bit. That can't be good. "What!" Kris says seriously looking at me. Reaver takes over, which I don't know is a good thing or not. "What a shame" he gushes "I was hoping to meet more people from your wonderful land and was hoping to just have some guests for the evening but that is quite alright and you my dear boy I do respect your concern for your friend" "Shes my sister!" Kris says bluntly. "Well your sister then, but I assure you she is quite safe with me." "Yeah, I'll be fine Kris," I quickly continue before he can argue anymore. "I'll come see you all in the morning and we can start looking for houses to buy." He doesn't look convinced so I take him by the arm and drag him down the hall and towards the front door. "Come on I'll walk you out the front, everything will be fine." "Alright my dear" Reaver calls after us. "I will be waiting for your return." Shut up Reaver! Don't make this worse!

We finally get outside as my brother attacks me. "What the Fuck Niky! Why did you do that!" I sigh and keep walking towards the gates coaxing him to follow me. "It will be OK Kris. I can defend myself and this deal is too good for him to miss. He won't do anything to ruin it cause we're hero's he can't threaten us or hurt us and he wants our information. I'm sure of that but not sure enough to bring any of yous into this. I know we're here because of me so I'm going to make sure yous are safe!" "Niky this is crazy" We are at the front gate now. "Look just come back with me, why do you have to stay here?" "Because we need him to trust us. He needs to see that we trust him. We need a lot of money and we may need more in the future. We're great investment partners for him. I don't think he'll hurt us. Hell he works with you when you take over Albion on the game so... " Kris sighs "You mean your a great investment partner for him." He's grumpy but seems to be defeated. "Maybe I should stay here with you, you know he probably wants more." I've thought of this problem myself. "No, you need to tell the others were OK and where I am. And like I said he won't want to ruin this deal. I'll make it clear if I have to that sex doesn't come into it. But please don't freak mum out, tell her Reavers ah... trustworthy." He still looks so worried but pulls me in for a hug. "Be safe Sis. Come back alive tomorrow." "Of course I will..." I whisper into his shoulder. I hope.


	6. Chapter 6 First Night in a New World

I find Brom waiting for me as I return to the manor. "I have a room prepared for your stay Nicola. If you would follow me." I am relieved to find that Reaver didn't jump me on return, and that I have my own room, I half expected to be sharing his bed in his sex chamber or something. I get more of a view of the huge manor as we walk to my room. "Just in here my dear." He opens a door to a large nicely furnished room with a comfy looking double bed. "You will find clean clothes, towels and linens in the cupboards and fresh hot water in your basin but if you require anything else you need only open your door and ring that bell you will find on your dressing table. Dinner will be served in three quarters of an hour if you wish to dine with Master Reaver." My stomach grumbles at the prospect of food as I look around my room. "Ah, thank you Brom." He gives me a polite nod and walks out the door.

I don't know what to do now that I'm alone for the first time since arriving in this world. This is all too much, I don't have anyone from my own world to convince me that this is real anymore. How can it be. I'm going crazy. I could fall to the ground crying in hysteria at the fact that I can clearly see, feel, smell and hear everything going on around me. It has to be real. I know I can't t be dreaming, I am far too lucid to be dreaming. I stand in the middle of my room fighting my inner turmoil for a long while before I finally walk over to the basin and look at myself in the mirror. Big tired green eyes stare back at me and my wavy brown hair hangs in a mess down to my hips. I look anxiously at my tall and slightly curved figure and hope that I haven't lost too much weight from almost a day without eating. I've always had trouble keeping weight on with ugly consequences if I didn't eat enough. I got so many lectures from doctors who thought that I had an eating disorder. But I've managed to stay at a healthy 55kg over the past few months. And I want to keep it that way. I can still feel the groggy effects from the healing earlier, but now I'm alone and am not being distracted by so much, I can feel beyond the sleepiness. I feel slightly stronger and more balanced. Deep down I feel a burn like the ache you feel in your muscles after a long workout. It hurts slightly but you know its made you stronger. What the hell is happening to me?!

I've got to do something. Anything. Just keep busy. I walk to the big wooden cupboard in search of some clean clothes and am annoyed to find nothing but over the top formal dresses with ruffles and huge bows and a couple of night gowns. I scowl at them and slam the door shut. What am I suppose to do with those? I decide to just stay in my dirty shirt and ruined pants. I am not wearing any of those dresses just to have dinner, nor am I wearing a nightgown in front of Reaver, no matter how low and covering they are.

I start to wash my face at the basin feeling quite weird washing myself in a bedroom. After attacking my hair with a hairbrush I found on the dressing table, I decide I can't stand being in this room any longer. I slip out the door and quietly close it behind me. It may take me awhile to find the dinning room anyway.

After a few minutes of exploring the beautiful house I come across a huge library with books covering the walls from floor to ceiling. Wow! I will definitely have fun in here. I read for at least a couple of hours a day, I guess I just love escaping my life and being taken to another great, exciting world. Ha, I smile to myself as I think of the irony. I spend a bit of time in there looking at the many different books, and then decide to keep searching for the dining room. I come across a maid before I find it so I ask her for directions.

Reaver is approving a bottle of wine that Barry is showing him as I enter the spacious dining room. He looks up at me questioningly. "Did you not find the clean clothes in your room my dear, they are made of the finest silks money can buy." I smile polity and sit down at the table. "Ah yes, I found them, they're beautiful, its just where I come from the fashion is very different, a lot simpler then here. We would only really wear something that extravagant on the day we get married. I don't really feel comfortable wearing them for such an informal occasion." "Ah, I see" Reaver says I bit disappointed. "There is so much you must share with me about your land. I'll have a tailor come first thing in the morning for you to have some new clothes made up in whatever style you desire." I thank him and realize that Barry is filling up the wine glass next to me. "Ah no thank you, none for me right now." Reaver frowns at me. "Do you not drink alcohol Nicola? If you don't like the taste I assure you that you have never tasted a wine like this one before." I shiver at the sound of him saying my name. But jeez, must he question everything I do? Or don't do? "I like the taste and I do drink but I just..." He looks at me suspiciously. Shit! "Um you know what, one glass won't hurt. I'm just really tired from the big day I've had fighting hobbs and what not but I think I will have a glass with you."

He smiles approvingly. Whew, I need him to think that I trust him if I'm to get him to trust me. He looks thoughtful as I take sip of my wine. Mmm that is good. "So you fought Hobbs today as well as those bandits I saw you frying out the front of my house." So he did see us through the window. "Hmm, how strange" he muses to himself. "What's so strange" I ask him. He considers something for a moment longer before he says "When I was watching you this evening through my window you seemed to be although quite impressive, but rather unsure and how should I put this... new to the experience of fighting." I start to sweat. Shit! Wheres he going with this? "It's just that when I was growing up as a young hero, I mastered my skills by the time I had finished my teenage years. But you my dear," he continues. "you seem to be quite powerful already but still seem to be getting stronger and still have a long way to go before you've fully mastered your strength and skills. Why is that do you think?" He looks at me trying to feign innocence while I start to panic. "Ah well... um." Shit! I quickly try to think of some explanation. "In my land there aren't any creatures like Hobbs and Hollow men and we have lots of highly trained guards we call police to take care of the criminals so I never really had to do much fighting back home." I don't want him to know exactly how vulnerable I am, that I don't really have a clue what I'm doing. "Ah, no dreadful creatures to lurk in the dark graveyards or the forgotten caves you say," Reaver puts his elbows on the table and rests his chin on his hands casually leaning in closer. "what a delightful place your land must be."

I smile and nod polity. God. Hes so close, and so hot! I still can't believe that hes right here in front of me. Can I really stay here and not end up doing anything with him. Although he hasn't tried anything yet I realize. Some maids bring in our meals and it surprisingly looks really good. Mmm roast pork. As we eat Reaver asks me more questions about where I come from and I answer mostly truthfully but try not to give too much away. After dinner I sit at the table for a while longer answering his questions but then cover my mouth and let out a yawn and ask him for the time. I don't even have anyway of telling what time of day it is. He looks at his gorgeous silver pocket watch on his vest. "It is only half past eight, but I can see that you need your rest after your long day of fighting off the evil beings of Albion, so I will not question you any further and let you go to your room. We can talk more about your intriguing former land and the amount of your loan tomorrow." What? That's surprising. I decide to go and start getting out of my chair before he changes his mind. "Ah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, thank you again. For everything. Good night." I leave the room with my polite smile plastered on my face and hear him call seductively after me. "Indeed you will, sweet dreams my dear."

I get to my room and lean against the closed door panting slightly from half fleeing from the dining room. Why? Despite the way he talked to me he didn't try to do anything to me! Why the hell not. Hes like a nymphomaniac for Christ sake! Isn't he attracted to me? I doubt that's the case having had to fight of guys with a stick most of my life. I'm not stuck up and I don't really think that I'm as pretty as some people make out I am but I'm not an idiot and am not going to ignore all of the compliments that make me more and more self conscious when I have guys or even girls telling me I'm pretty. And I doubt Reavers all that picky when it comes to who he has sex with anyways. So what's he playing at. I think I just want him to try so I can see if I have the will to stand up to him and tell him no. Get it over with. The longer it takes the weaker I think I will be having spent more time around that evil but beautiful creature. Maybe its cause he knows how tired I am...

I see that the basin has been filled with more fresh hot water so I strip out of my clothes and wash myself awkwardly before getting into one of the nightgowns from the cupboard. I am very glad to see that my underwear are a simple black strapless bra and panties similar to the ones on the game and not a corset and stockings. Not that I don't like corsets and stockings, just that I will have no trouble getting those around here. But a bra and panties... those I would have trouble finding. I climb into bed with the weight of the world on my shoulders. I don't know how I can keep my friends and family alive here but I'll do whatever I have to. Guilt from my excitement is eating away at me but I can't help but think of the things that might await me in this world I have dreamt of for so long. One of those thoughts sends jolts of longing and anxiousness through my body. For there is yet another man in this world that attracted me to this game long before I started to fancy Reaver. But my stomach flutters with butterfly's at the thought of seeing the character that barely notices I'm a girl and seems much more interested in other female characters in the game... I see clear blue eyes in my mind as I fall into a deep dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Dawn of a New Day

I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed and energized like I've had the best sleep in ages. I cuddle up in my warm blankets and have a few moments of bliss ignorance in the dark bedroom before I start to panic and realize once again that I'm not in my own bed. What! Did this really happen?! Yes, this is real. But how can it be?! I stumble blindly out of bed and to the window to open the drapes. Bright light fills the big bedroom as I squint and go to the basin and mirror. Hey, I look pretty good this morning. My light bags under my eyes have started to disappear and are barely noticeable. So after all those years of eye gels and cover up, becoming a hero was all I had to do. Ha! I don't seem to have lost any weight from yesterday either. Good.

I call for a maid to fill my basin up so I can wash my face. After that I find a dressing gown from the cupboard and decide to search for some food. I rarely am ever hungry after just waking up but my stomach is growling at me again.

I walk into the dining room and find my devastatingly gorgeous host eating breakfast at the long table. "Ah, good morning my dear, I trust you've slept well?" he looks up at me from his newspaper hungrily. What a weird scene, I think to myself. "You certainly look well rested." he tells me. I try to hide my blush as I walk over to the buffet table covered in croissants, pastry's, fruits, eggs and bacon. "Ar, yes thank you, I slept fine. You wouldn't happen to know the time would you?" I ask. Damn I hate not knowing what the time is, I'll have to buy a watch. "Yes, it's a quarter past nine." Wow! Twelve hours. "You slept for a very long time, you mast have been tired."

He puts his paper down as I join him at the table and focuses his attention on me. "The tailor has been sent for and should be here any minute to make your new clothes. After he has taken your measurement..." he slowly says the word "measurement" stops and looks me up and down then rests his dreamy brown eyes on mine again. I feel a warmth spread deep inside me. Ahh... please stop! "and then" he continues while I try not to choke on my food. "we can discuss our little deal." Hmm, I don't like the way he says that... "Sure, sounds good to me." I smile innocently "Reaver I really can't thank you enough for helping me out. For letting me stay here and organizing new clothes. I don't know what I would've done without you." He looks too pleased with his big suspicious grin. Ah oh, I probably shouldn't have been that truthful with him, but before I can say anything else Reaver is assuring me "If there is anything else I can do for you my dear, you have only to ask..." "Ah, I'll keep that in mind..." I finish breakfast quickly and am relieved when Brom comes in and announces that the talior has arrived releasing me from Reavers intruding gaze.

After I have been measured and have chosen from a few different shades of browns and one black for pants, (and a couple of new shirts) I make my way to Reavers study where he said he would be. Im happy to find Brom in there as I sit down across from Reaver. It feels like forever since I was in here last night. "Now my dear," Reaver addresses me "Brom here is in charge of all my finances and he will be the one to go to when you have gold to return to me. He has been in charge of my finances for many, many years and is one of the few employees who have survived the many years of my employment, and for good reason." I glare at Reaver and try to ignore what he just said. He looks at me thoughtfully but continues. "I'm sure you can see how very wealthy I am Nicola," I melt as he says my name again. "so how much is it that you need from me? Name your price... " God, I feel naked when he looks at me like that... I feel something else too... Despite the large amount I am going to ask for I pray it will be enough for us to live comfortably. "Eighty thousand dollars. And I will give you ninety thousand for interest." His face doesn't flinch as he responds "Make it one hundred thousand and we have a done deal my dear." I sigh as realize I don't really have a chioce. Whats another ten grand? Victory is planted on his face as he stands and walks over to me and takes my hand bringing it up and shaking it slowly sealing the deal. His grip is form but not hard as he pulls me closer to him and smiles down at me. His eyes cheering, "You are mine!"


	8. Chapter 8 Bowerstone Market

I spend most of the day in the library reading and only leave it a couple of times for lunch and other needs as I wait for my clothes to be ready. Reaver has gone out for the day to run errands leaving me relaxed and not so on edge. I'm surprised Kris or anyone hasn't shown up looking for me. Later on in the afternoon, my new clothes are clean pressed and comfy as I put them on in my bedroom. Hmm, where are my ruined boots? I need them to get into town to buy new ones. I'd rather wear burnt shoes over no shoes. I'm about to walk out the door in search of them when I hear a knock.

"Ar, come in." I say awkwardly. Reaver walks in with a shiny new pair of leather boots in his grasp. "I had someone take your old boots to a shoe maker in town. He was able to get your size from them and make you a new pair." Hmm, I guess that was pretty nice of him... "Thank you Reaver there perfect." I take them off him and give him my first unique smile which seems to soften his smug expression. "That is quite alright my dear." he says kinda dreamily as his expression turns to thoughtfulness again. "I also thought you could use this..." He pulls out a shiny silver pocket watch, slightly smaller then his, with a gorgeous flowers and vines pattern engraved on its sides. Wow! I cant help but gaze helplessly at its intricacy as he walks over to me and attaches it to my leather underbust corset I'm wearing over my new shirt. "Reaver its beautiful. I'll give you the gold for it." "Oh no you won't my dear, this is a gift." He says caressingly. I look up from the watch and into his eyes. We are only inches apart and I can feel his breath on me as he swoons me with his seductive gaze.

I gasp as I step back and mumble awkwardly how thankful I am again but that I must see my brother and friends before they start to worry. He doesn't seem fazed and calls after me still in his seductive voice "There is a carriage waiting for you out the front if you wish to go into town. If you hurry you will get there before the shops close." Oh god, what am I doing? Hes fishing for me and I'm grabbing the line and yanking it. Why does he effect me so much...?

I find Kris walking along the road towards Reaver's Manor and call out to him from the carriage. He spots me and looks relieved as I open the door so he can jump in. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick but I told mum and everyone that you would come to us so I didn't want to worry them by coming after you. But I wasn't waiting any longer." He looks angry. "I'm sorry I had no clothes." He looks at what I'm wearing. "Well you do now, where did you get them from? We were able to have our clothes cleaned last night but apparently we will have make our own." "Reaver had a tailor come in for me, I'm sure I can hire him now we have money to make yours." He looks happier at the thought of having money. "How much do we have?" he asks eagerly "Enough for a few houses for yous to live in a couple to buy to rent out. That will be everyone's food money in case I can't always find treasure, and while I'm paying Reaver back. Other then that we have enough to buy better furniture, clothes, weapons... we have enough for what we need." I conclude. "Well," he tells me "I would have never let you do this with Reaver if I didn't see you destroy those bandits and heal yourself. But I still don't like that you're the only one in trouble if we can't pay him back." I sigh "I know Kris, but we will, I know we will."

We pick up the rest of our group from Evelyns who seems to be out and head straight into Bowerstone. They seem nervous but not as bad as yesterday when we were basically helpless. I figure Bowerstone Market is relatively safe with more guards than most places but still not too pricey for what we can afford. It takes us about a hour on horse and carriage to get there but the ride is fun and like nothing i've experienced before. We all gaze out the windows at all the different shops and characters roaming the streets with their old style clothing. I'm disgusted to see the amount of beggars and homeless on the streets. I knew there would be a lot but jeez! We get off the carriage and I ask the man driving it to wait for me for a few hours. He seems happy to read his book and feed his horses at the stables.

We split into two groups to try to find some property faster. My new pocket watch tells me its a quarter to four so we don't have long to find a house before everyone turns in for the night. After awhile of searching we find a house a few doors down from the tattoo parlor for sale. The notice board out the front of it tells us to inquire with the people in the house next door, so we go up the steps and knock on there door. A kind older couple invite us in and inform us that the house they are living in is also for sale as they have saved there penny's and are moving to Brightwall where its much safer. They have had trouble getting tenants for the house they once rented out for profit because Bowerstone was going under and nobody wanted to live there if they didn't have to anymore.

Once we have settled the gold payment they tell us we can have the house there occupying tomorrow when they leave. Well at least my companions have there own place now. I figure I might as well stay at Reavers till I pay back my debt, which probably isn't the smartest idea but I don't want him to have to come find me for anything encase he finds my family first. Which he won't do if hes to expect me back at his manor every night. We find our other group as we head to the furniture store and I give them some money to quickly get some linens, food for the night and whatever else they may need for there new home, before the stores close. With help from a man at the furniture store and with a big cart looking thing we are able to get the best furniture available back to the house. We need to wait for a few more beds to be built but the house has some old worn beds till then. I head to the weapons shop with Kris while the others settle in at the house and we buy a few different swords. I tell Kris "No!" as he stares longingly at the rifles and pistols. I don't want anyone getting shot right now. Maybe after some practice in a safe area, but till then... We stash the weapons in a safe place in the house to be used only in an emergency for now.

I decide to stay with them for dinner since I have rarely seen them all day, and am thankful of my decision when mum hands me a bowl of hot chicken and corn soup. I tell them about Reaver (but not too much) and assure them that I'm perfectly safe staying with him, but that unfortunately there isn't enough room for all of them there with all his maids and butlers taking up all the living quarters. After a decent meal and warming conversation I decide I better get back. Maybe I can find some treasure on the way!

I wish my friends and family goodnight and tell them I'll bring the tailor over as soon as I can to take their sizes. I'm a lot happier as we ride through the night and tell the driver to let me off just before Millsview so I can search for buried gold as I walk the rest of the way. It's easy to find my way there with the various signs posted along the dirt road to lead me and I find another bag of gold and two small gems after about forty five minutes of walking. I can see the lights from the houses of Millsview twinkling through the trees in the distance. Wait! What was that! I stop walking as I think I hear rustling in the woods to the left of me. It stops so I wait a moment longer and then slowly keep walking. But I'm stopped again as the rustling begins again much more louder this time and a struggle starts as I hear men shouting. I run into the woods and through the trees to where the commotion is coming from. I spot a man dressed in dirty clothing beating up a young boy around the age of 17, yelling at him to give him his gold. What the...! Not on my watch buddy...


	9. Chapter 9 Save our Souls

He doesn't even notice me as I walk up behind him and casually tap him on the shoulder. He stops beating up the boy and turns around a look of anger and loathing on his dirt covered face. Before he can do anything I lean back and punch him square in the face. He drops to the ground cold. Shit I didn't know I could knock him that easily. Oh well. The boy looks up at me in astonishment with blood all over his face. I help him to his feet as he repeatedly thanks me. I make sure hes OK and rip of the unconscious mans shirt and tear it in to long shreds before tightly tying up his hands and feet. The young man tells me he was on his way home at Bowerstone when he was attacked by this man. "Are you OK to watch him for a sec while I get a horse and carriage to take him to Bowerstone prison?" The boy looks at the man who was just beating him senseless. "Yeah, he doesn't look like hes doing anything anytime soon." he reply's.

I race to Reavers as quick as I can and spot the man who takes care of the horses leaving for the night. "Hey! I need a horse and carriage to take a wounded boy and an unconscious criminal to Bowerstone!" He looks at me like I've lost my mind but takes me back into the stables. "The carriage has been put away for the night but I can get two horses ready for you as long as you bring them back. It will be my funeral if Reaver loses his horses while I'm in charge of them. It doesn't take much to be ah... dismissed I will say, from Reaver's employment." I'm horrified at this mans fear of being murdered by Reaver. "Why do you work for him if your so afraid?" The man looks kindly at me. "There is no other work that isn't just as dangerous as this. We just have to make the best of what we've got and hope that... well hope that we don't die in the process." I assure the man that I will bring the horses back, unsaddle them and put them in there stables for the night. Thanking him I jump onto one of the horses awkwardly after linking it to the other one to follow.

Not much time has past and I'm thankful to find that the man is still tied up and unconscious when I get back to the young boy. He helps me lift his slack form up onto one of the horses. He will probably be sore as hell in the morning from being slung over a horse for an hour but I don't really care. I ask the boy about the state of the guards in the area and he tells me sorrily that King Logan cut them back when he became King after the death of the great Queen, and that things have been slowly going downhill ever since then. He tells me that a large group of people were executed today for protesting out the front of the castle after word got round that a man had been killed at a factory in Bowerstone Industrial. The people of Albion were angry but now they were scared and helpless against the King. I listen in horror at the things Logan had done or ordered to be done. I knew he was a bad King but I forgot how bad. And that it needed to be stopped. "Ar, Logan doesn't have any brothers or sisters does he by any chance?" I ask him, he looks at me weirdly. "No, hes an only child..." Damn!

I make sure the thankful young boy gets home safe and then go over to where the cells were in the game. I was glad to find that everything seems to be basically the same as the game maybe a bit more detailed or bigger like Reaver's Manor but basically the same, including prices and what not. A dozing guard snorts awake as I approach him and he looks at me questioningly. "What do we have here then ay?" He asks in a manly but kind voice. "I caught this man trying to rob a young boy near Millsview." I tell the guard and indicate to the man who is now mumbling grumpily and trying to wriggle around. His efforts cause him to fall off the horse and slump on the ground. "What! You restrained this man all by yourself Ma'am?!" The guard looks at me disbelievingly. "Ar yeah... I'm a hero..." His eyes light up. "Oh my God! I've thought for sure the rumors couldn't be true! A real hero! You showed up at the perfect time. Albion is going to waste, these people need a true leader. Someone they can believe in. Hey, you've already started helping us out." He opens an empty cell and drags the muttering man into it. "We've been trying to catch this one for a few months now the crazy goon. Hes attacked and robbed eight people. But it's hard when there's not so many of us. We could really use some help around here."I look at the tired guard and sigh. "Well... I'll do whatever I can to get you the help you need." I vow to him.


	10. Chapter 10 Goodnight Promise

Later that night I finally get back to Reavers much later than I intended. Two disheveled girls with their revealing clothes barely put on properly and make up smudged all over their faces come giggling out the front door and down the front steps as I ascend them. Eww! I'll have to get used to that shit if I'm going to be staying here. Why does Reaver have to be such a slut?! I manage to sneak up to my room without anyone seeing me. I get into my nightgown and sit at the dressing table to brush my hair. I know now what I need to do. It should have been clear from the start. There is no other heir to the throne and no other hero's. Therefore no one to stop Logan from destroying Albion... in the process of trying to save it from the Crawler, which also needs to be stopped. Which means I will have to do it... I will have to fight... and Kris will want to fight too... But there is no way I can not go through with this, at least try. My family and friends will share the same fate as these people if I don't. The thought of facing all those mythical creatures and enemies frightens the hell out of me. It won't be like fighting them in the video game...

A knock at the door makes me jump. Shit, I don't want to deal with anyone right now, especially Reaver. I'm about to get up to put my dressing gown on when Reaver walks into the room without a care on his smug face. A second of rage fills me but then I sigh and decide I couldn't be bothered picking a fight with him. He stands behind me and looks down at me in the mirror lustfully as I glare at him and continue to brush my hair. After a moment I put down my brush and stand to face him. "Do come in Reaver" I say to him slowly and sarcastically before walking to my bed and putting on my dressing gown and hugging it around me tightly. He looks at me like I'm a naughty child who has dared to defy her parents. But in a more sexual way... "I am so sorry my dear, I didn't mean to intrude on you. It's just you had me worried. You being new to this dangerous land and all. And not having much experience protecting yourself... " The way he says that tells me I probably need protecting from him.

I try to change the subject. "I found a kid being robbed on the way home so I had to take him home and the robber to jail. Before that I was looking for gold and treasure to start paying you back." He looks at me in surprise as I pick up the bags of gold and the gem off the chest of draws and show him. "I found a place for my people to live but from what I've heard around town this place isn't safe for them." He looks up at me from the gold. "My you've been busy haven't you. But tell me Nicola, where do you think is safe for your people? I'm sorry to inform you that these days people are grateful to have survived each day basically anywhere in the great land of Albion?" "Yeah well I'm going to have to change that aren't I?" I snap at him but instantly feel guilty. I know he's evil and so are his intentions but he hasn't done anything but talk dirty to me and help me and my loved ones.

I look up at him and realize that of course it doesn't faze him but still mumble as I turn away from him in despair "sorry... I'm just really stressed. This place is so different. But I know that these people can have a better life. A fair chance and the simple right to not live in fear for their lives every day." I know Reaver wouldn't give a hoot about any of my cause but don't really care. It feels a bit better to voice my resolve out loud and get it off my chest. I put my face in my hands as I try to make it through the feelings of helplessness that suddenly flood me till I feel like I'm drowning.

I barely feel Reavers touch on my shoulder until he slowly spins me around and puts his arm around my waist. He rests his hand firmly on my hip and pulls me closer to him. Oh my! I haven't been handled like this in a long time. Why does he have to be so fucking hot?! I gasp in helpless surprise as he puts his other hand up to my face and softly strokes my cheek. "Oh you poor dear girl." His voice suddenly changes from fake concern into sincere caressing. "As your host I would be more than happy to help you..." his hand stops as it reaches my chin and he gently brings my face up to his until my lips are centimeters away from his "relieve your... stress." He finishes as his thumb lightly traces my bottom lip. I'm captured in his spell as my inner self screams at me. He's evil!

I snap out of his trance and step away from him. "Ah, no... No! Reaver I'm not going there with you... ever... I've heard about the person you are and the stuff you're into and, well... " he looks at me innocently as he takes a step closer to me and asks "And what kind of stuff would you be speaking of my dear?" I take another step away from him and hit a wall. Don't talk to me like that! It makes it so much harder to resist you... and it's been so, so long. "Stuff that I'm not into!" I scream at him in frustration. "I'm not that kind of girl! I'm not a nun and I am not waiting for marriage or anything but I have to at least be in love to do that with someone! And they have to love me back, and only me! We agreed on nothing to be exchanged but gold in our deal so I'm not going to put up with your attempts to... to..." "Fuck you?" Reaver chimes in. "Yes! So Reaver please ju" He cuts me off as he takes a step back and says confidently "Nicola, although I would love to have the pleasure of, well... pleasuring you." he looks me up and down hungrily. "And it would be invigorating to have the experience of bedding another hero such as myself, especially one as beautiful as you... But I assure you my dear, that I am not one to pay for it in any form. Never have I had to nor never will I have to."

I stay where I am but relax a little bit. I wish he would just get out of here. I'm not free of jumping him until he leaves the room after winding me up. "You see Nicola, women... and men also to be truthful, like to pleasure me and they certainly seem to enjoy me pleasuring them also." He stops talking and lets me take this in. Oh, stop talking about pleasuring and being pleasured for Christ sake! "I have also never had to force anyone either..." He concludes before he walks to my door and opens it. I relax a few degrees more and take a step away from the wall. Thank God! He's going to leave me alone. He looks back at me once more before he walks out. "But like I said my dear..." he says slowly and suspensefully like revealing a prophecy. "I've never had to... Pleasant dreams Nicola... "


	11. Chapter 11 Hero's

I wake up the next morning less surprised to be in an unfamiliar room. I check my pocket watch sitting on my bedside table and see that it's just past eight. The watch is the most sweetest gift I have ever been given, but memories of the giver come to mind and I jump out of bed and hurry to get washed and dressed. I want to be out of here before he wakes up. He was so shockingly unfazed by my refusal and I don't know how to react to his calm acceptance of it. If he'd tried to push me I would have more reason to hate the person he is and therefore more chance of not falling further for a man who would never want me the same way I want him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I didn't despise one night stands. Then I could get it over with and realize the truth. That sex is all he wants... But the fact that I find them selfish, basically a deed one does for their own pleasure rather than wanting to pleasure and make someone else feel good... that fact is too much a part of me. It's probably the reason I haven't touched a boy in nearly two years. After a bad brake up and a string of meaningless one night stands I decided I would never go through that again. But it made it hard in my day and age to find a boy who would stick around long with no sex involved.

I make my way to the kitchens and butter some bread. A maid finds me some strawberry jam and I quickly gobble a couple of slices down with a glass of water. I ask her if she can arrange for the tailor to visit my friends when he has time. She assures me that it will be arranged as I thank her, grab a banana out of the fruit bowl and run out the back door leading to the stables. The air is cold as I eat my banana and I feel the touch of winter.

A different man is there today cleaning the soiled hay off the ground. He's showing me quickly how to properly saddle a horse when Reaver comes striding in looking most out of place in the dirty surroundings. He smiles knowingly at me. I give him a polite smile and nod before hiding my face from him pretending to concentrate on what the man was saying. "Allow me to show her," he says as he walks up to us. The man steps aside quickly and goes to sweep outside. "but on a different horse that is." Reaver continues. "A hero needs a strong willed stallion to ride not just any feeble horse..." he looks at me seductively as he says that but keeps his distance as he goes into another stable and leads a beautiful dark brown horse with the most glossiest coat I've ever seen on a horse. It's a bit bigger then the one I was just saddling but not too high for me to dread getting onto. I'm quiet as he shows me how to put the saddle on the great animal but start to protest when he tells me that she is mine. "She is one of the fastest horses you will find in this land but I could never really bring myself to ride a female that is not human..." his grin widens cheekily as I roll my eyes. "And I don't sell horses, I have done many different things to earn my wealth in my days but selling horses is not one of them. My dear she is yours... " I squeal as he picks me up and sits me lightly on her back. I'm dazed and shocked at being sprung by Reaver before escaping, and now he's giving me more gifts and putting his hands on me again. Goddamn if he touches me again I'm so scared I'll attack him or... attack him another way... I pray he doesn't realize what he's doing to me.

He leads the horse with me on it out around the house and to the front gates. I get jolted out of my dazed thoughts as I quickly throw my leg over the horse so I'm not sitting side saddle anymore. I don't have much experience riding having just ridden for the first time last night, and in the dark with an unconscious man slung across in front of me. But as I got comfier in the seat I became steadier. Reaver looks at me and chuckles to himself. "What' so funny?" I ask him. "Nothing my dear, it's just that it appears you could use some riding lessons also. I'd be more then happy to show you sometime." he looks up at me suggestively. "I don't know if the riding your talking about is the riding that I should be learning or rather something else entirely... " I glare down at him making him laugh again. "Such a smart mouth you have you feisty little devil, still angry about my advances last night hmm?" Come on just let me go... He stops as we reach the gates and says to me "I'm sorry about the innuendo but honestly my dear riding can get quite uncomfortable if not done so correctly." he smiles up at me before he strolls back towards his manor calling over his shoulder "Or I could also help you ease the pain of your behind if you choose not to learn... " I gasp and gently urge my new horse on ward. I have to get away from him! Unfortunately it wasn't as gently as I had hoped and the horse goes running out the gates and down the path around the lake. I can hear Reaver laughing as I pull the rains softly slowing her down to a trotting pace. After awhile of this I decide it's much easier then last night and start going a bit faster.

I get to Bowerstone a bit faster than on the carriage but I can already feel the consequences. I rub my backside as I head to the weapons store quickly before going to see the others. When I get to the house they are already up and moving things into the house next door. I'm relieved to see they are safe after staying here but know that Kris wouldn't let anything happen to them. I suggest taking my friends somewhere open to practice with the weapons they may need to protect themselves with. Being a bunch of guys they jump at the idea over cleaning their new homes. We say goodbye to my parents and head out. We stop at a hardware type store and buy a few planks of wood, some nails and a hammer to make some quick targets.

After walking for about fifteen minutes out of town we find an open field which looks relitively out of the way. We quickly make up a couple of upright targets and then I have to stop the boys from basically pouncing on the bag that held the swords. "Come on now, we don't wan't anyone to get hurt." I tell them seriously "Kris and I will go first since we can probably heal if we get hurt but yous get back OK!" They nod in disappointed agreement as Kris walks over to the bag and passes one of the shiny swords to me. Whoa!

As soon as I take it in my hands I feel a powerful force leap from the sword and through my body. My friends all watch wide eyed as my grip strengthens on the handle and I feel the weapon become a part of me. I look at them in shock as the power lessons and subsides inside me. "What!" Exclaims Elliott "It looks like your a hero of strength as well as will!" "What no fair! Are we hero's too?" Asks Aidan. "OK everyone pick up a sword." I say still in shock. I can still feel slight surges of power going through me from the sword but pass it towards James. "Just for a second, put it back down for now if you don't feel anything." Kris looks disappointed as he hands his sword to Elliott. I guess he didn't feel anything. But Elliott does! "Holy shit!" He yells as he takes the sword. I watch his body move into a stance like he's been sword fighting all his life, as he grips the sword tighter and continues to yell profanities in excitement. "OK OK, calm down! It feels... different doesn't it?" I smirk at Elliott who's trying desperately to contain his excitement. "Shit yeah! It's like nothing I've ever felt before! I feel so... strong!" I explain to them the not so great feelings when one is injured and has to heal. Which I hope they never have to go through, but doubt that will be the case.

James shrugs as he hands his sword over to Bushy and then Aidan who also don't seem to get a reaction from the weapon. Aidan is growing more and more upset that he doesn't seem to have powers. I guess I would be too being the only one out of us who has played the game that isn't a hero. I look at the bag I've been trying to keep away from the boys attention. We might as well find out now... "OK guys. I have a gun... " That got their attention. "I got the shop keeper to load it for me so... just like the sword, just pick it up gently and put it back down again!" I cannot stress this enough as the boys watch with excitement as I carefully take the bag and pull out a bundle of material. "Jeez Niky!" Bushy teases me as I unwrap the gun slowly. "Yeah the shop keeper thought I was pretty weird asking him to wrap it up for me, but come on, I've never touched a gun and they scare the... Aah!" I drop it to the ground in panic before the power can connect to me through the gun. Skill too! "Are you kidding me!" Aidan yells as he jumps for the gun. "Aidan! Be careful!" He picks it up and yells in triumph as he feels the power and energy pulsate through him. I can't help but smile and be happy for him but deep down I wish they weren't hero's as well. I will never forgive myself if they die here because they think they have to fight for this land. Like I do...

We spend the next couple of hours practicing on our targets and Kris even convinces me to shoot a couple of times. My aims pretty good, not perfect but I never hit anymore than an inch or two away from where I wanted it to go. But my targets weren't moving so I knew I would have to do better. Aidan was about the same. James and Bushy seemed pretty hopeless at both sword and gun but the other hero's have balance and good eyes so they still did pretty well in the skills that weren't there hero skills. Kris and I have fun destroying the targets at the end with our fire balls and see that because there so much bigger than a bullet we have no trouble hitting them. After awhile of shooting the already flaming planks I start to feel I little tired. Nooo, not again. "Hey do you guys feel tired after using your powers?" I ask my friends. They shrug and tell me they don't seem to. Hmm, must be something else. Before we go back to the house I decide to tell them about what I plan to do about the state of Albion. My fellow hero's fully understand but James and Bushy don't having never played the game. "You want to overtake the King! That's ridicules" James is telling me seriously. "I know it sounds crazy but Hello! Look where we are! It can be done and it must be done if this our new home!" James seems angry but I don't blame him. "Why does this have to be our new home, we haven't even tried to got back!" I'm sorry James. I would take you back if I could... "James, I need to do this to keep you all safe, to give these people a chance at..." Bang! I get knocked slightly sidewards as I feel something hit my arm. We all look at Bushy who is holding the gun and looking at me like he's seen a ghost. Pain starts to ebb into my consciousness and then hit me full on as I grab my arm and fall to my knees.


	12. Chapter 12 Help

"Niky! I'm soo sorry, I never should have touched that stupid thing! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Elliott takes the gun off Bushy, takes the remaining bullets out and stashes them in the bag. They both come over to the rest of our group gathered around me. "What the fuck Bushy!" The pain is bad but I'm slightly more used to pain after the other night. That's not to say I'm not dreading the healing that should come any second now. James rips my sleeve off which is now covered in blood. "Ahhh James!" I'm still on my knees huddling to the ground. "Sorry, I wanna see if the bullet comes out." He says enthusiastically. I scowl at him but then put my hand to the the ground to stop myself collapsing on it as a wave of dizziness hits me. "Hey Niky, you alright?" Kris asks concerned. I wait for the dizziness to subside before answering. "Yeah... but how long did it take for me to heal last time?" All I know is that it felt like forever. "Only a couple of minutes, lets give it a bit longer."

After a few more minutes have past Elliott picks up one of the swords and brings it to his arm suddenly nicking it with the tip until blood comes trickling down it. "Elliott what are you doing?" Aidan asks him. We are all wondering this too but before he can answer he lets out a soft grunt as we all watch his cut close up and disappear. Wow, that's pretty cool. "Well that was fast but unnecessary Elliott, but what if it's taking longer because it's a bigger wound? And Don't go hurting yourself anymore!" I yell at him half in anger half because of the pain. "OK OK, sorry but we should stop your arm from bleeding for now." Kris rips the sleeves off his own shirt and starts to roll one up for a pad. I flinch as he covers my wound with it and wraps his other sleeve around it tightly. "Hey, will the bullet be able to get out like that?" James asks. We all stare at him in silence. "God we really need someone to teach as about all this stuff." Kris sighs. I look at him knowing exactly what he means. Well there is someone...

We all start getting concerned as we watch the time go by and my bandage turn bloody. "OK, It's been over fifteen minutes now, we need to get you help!" My brother says as he gathers up our weapons bag and bends to help me up. Elliott takes the other side of me and together we make our way back to town. But after we take a few steps I grab and squeeze my friends shoulders as the familiar pain of healing starts building. They stop and hold me upright as I cry out and wait for it to stop. Once it stops I nearly fall to the ground again as exhaustion takes over the pain that has left me. "Come on Niky, we'll get you home." I hear Kris reassuring me as I drift in and out of consciousness.

I open my eyes and find my mum sitting next to me in and old chair looking worried and stressed. "Mum?" I say softly as I wake up more. I'm in a bed at there new home, and I see I've been cleaned up and my arm is flawless. My mum's head snaps to me and she almost starts crying as she smothers me with a hug. "Oh Niky! Are you alright? You've been asleep for hours and you didn't seem to be able to wake up. There was so much blood! Oh Niky... " I struggle to breath as my mum continues to sob and hug me. "Mum, I'm OK, I heal when I get hurt but it just seems to make me tired after is all, I'm fine really." She sits back and looks at me. "The boys told me what you want to do here. I don't want you getting hurt but... I know I can't stop you from helping these people, I know you too well. But please just promise me you'll be careful and don't get too ahead of yourself." I'm in disbelief that she is so accepting of this. I sit up and pull her in for a hug. "I promise I'll be careful mum. Thank you... "

My mum makes me stay there for awhile but I tell her I want to get back to the manor before dark so I won't be joining them for dinner. She makes me eat some bread and stu and squeezes me some fresh orange juice. Ah, nothing can beat being taken care of by mum. My clothes are pretty clean having most of the blood on my torn off sleeve so I thank my friends and head to the stables. I tell my new friend that I've decided to name her Shire. She nays happily as I rub her neck.

It's just getting dark as I get back to Reaver's and I'm happy to let the man in the stables put her away for the night. I'm still tired and my body is aching again. God, will this get any easier? I don't wan't to ask Reaver about this hero stuff encase he gets suspicous. But what if one of us gets killed because we simply don't know something about it. Or we get killed when Reaver finds out we have zero experience with this.

A maid gives me a weird look as I enter the manor, she quickly recovers and asks me if I need anything. Shit, maybe the few drops of blood on my shirt are more noticeable than I thought. "Ah yeah, could I get some hot water in my room please?" She hurries away to fetch my water. "Hold on just a minute there my dear, perhaps a hot bath would be more relaxing after such a long day... " I spin around and find Reaver walking towards me from the sitting room. I knew there would be a bath here somewhere. But it's probably in his bathroom. The maid stops and waits for my decision. "That does sound nice, but would this bath be by myself and would I have total privacy?" He continues smiling down at me and starts to answer but I cut him off before he has the chance. "Because I don't want one if that's not the case so don't even bother." I glare up at him but he doesn't seem fazed in the slightest. "My my, you must have had a hard day. Are the creatures of Albion not playing nice?" I start to stalk off towards my room but he chuckles and grabs my arm which I snatch back from him. "I'm sorry if I've offended you Nicola, but I honestly have a large amount of work to do so you will be both alone and undisturbed during your bath," he starts strolling off casually"if you choose to have it. Which really doesn't bother me either way." I watch him walk away and turn to the maid who's still standing there awkwardly. "Ah the bathroom door has a lock if that would help Ma'am." I smile at her. Yes, yes that would help.

After my heavenly and surprisingly undisturbed bath I sit in my room trying to get my head around everything. As I feared my brother and friends that are hero's have told me they will fight to the end for this land alongside me. But we still have no idea what we're doing. We could get badly hurt, maybe even die. If hero's can even die... God dammit! We need help with this. Maybe Walter can give us advice being around the Queen before she died. That's if I can even find him... If only Reaver wasn't so evil. I have to admit he's not as bad as I thought he would be but it still doesn't change who he is. A murderer. But... so far, towards me at least he hasn't done anything but be rude. And he has helped us a lot.

Later at dinner Reaver is rambling on to me about the scandalous going's on of the Millsview residents as I sit quietly nodding. I don't really hear what he's saying but am glad I'm not being questioned about my old world anymore. But my worries are still eating away at me inside. "Nicola is there something wrong this evening? I told you yesterday that you have only to ask if there is anything you need." He's not smirking for the first time and looks kinda serious, but I don't know if that's because he cares or because he's annoyed I wasn't listening to him. I sigh heavily and look up at him. Who am I kidding. I can't do this alone.

"Reaver I haven't been fully honest with you." He looks intrigued as his right eyebrow quirks up and he asks me "Oh... is that so my dear, about what exactly?" "About not having much experience fighting, I actually don't have any experience fighting." He looks slightly confused as he waits for me to continue. "When I said there are no mythical creatures like there are here in my land I left out that there is... nothing magical at all in my old land, not even... hero's." I start to panic as he sits there staring at me thoughtfully giving nothing away. "So when we got to this land my people and I were amazed to find that we had these powers. But we don't know anything about them." Better let him know that there are more of us so we don't seem so vulnerable. That changes his expression. "What! How many of you are hero's?" He asks still a bit shocked. Wow, I didn't think I could shock Reaver. "Four of us." I answer quietly still terrified. Did I make a huge mistake... Reaver thinks a moment longer before turning back to me "OK Nicola," he says calmly. "may I ask why you didn't tell me this earlier, and why you are revealing this little secret of your's now?" I cringe into myself and say tiredly "Because I didn't know if I could trust you before and well, we really need advice if we want to help these people." He continues to stare at me thoughtfully before concluding. "So are you saying that you trust me Nicola?" I wasn't expecting that to be the most interesting thing about this conversation. "Ah yes, I guess I do." I tell him. I think I've done the right thing as he gives me a rare unique smile.


	13. Chapter 13 Advice

After dinner Reaver and I are in the sitting room while he drinks his liquor and I drill him with questions while struggling to stay awake. "So how long does it usually take to heal?" He's sitting across from me sprawled across the lounge casually sipping his brandy looking like some model in a magazine, well accept for the steam punk clothes. "A healing should happen instantly my dear." I look at him in surprise. "What! I've healed twice but it took about a minute the first time and over fifteen minutes the second time." He sits up properly and puts his drink down on the coffee table between us. "That shouldn't be, I have heard of an old hero long ago dying from wounds that wouldn't heal but he apparently fought hollow men for three days straight in a cemetery." He stands and starts pacing the room. He doesn't seem to like not knowing answers. "It was assumed that he didn't have the strength for healing after all that fighting... but this is not the same." I jump out of my seat. "So hero's can die?" He stops and looks at me seriously. "Yes, we still need certain things, like air and food... and blood, which is never really a problem when we heal straight away. But if one was not able to stop the bleeding or heal in time... " I get what he's saying and sit down again.

"OK so where going to have to train more in defense and fighting to avoid getting hurt." I wonder if Reaver would help us with that too. "What skills do your other friends have?" he asks curiously. "Ar well, you saw Kris has Will, Elliott has Strength and Aidan has Skill like you." He frowns at that but I continue. "And I seem to have all three." His head snaps to me as he looks at me in disbelief. "You have all three skills? Thats impossible! It was said that the old Queen used all three before she died but she really only had the power of Will." I look at him in alarm. OK whatever you say. But what does that mean? "That may explain why it's taking longer for you to heal. Did you use a lot of power before the second time you healed?" "Ah yeah, I guess, it was today after we were practicing for a few hours. Which reminds me, will I be this achy and exhausted every time I use my powers, or will it get easier?" He stares at me dumbly. I jump to my feet again. "What! What is it? Just tell me." I yell at him in frustration. Did I really want to know all this... "I'm not too sure about that one, I've never felt tired after fighting, I've never been in no three day battle but I've certainty fought for more than a few hours."

We stare at each other for a moment. It's hard to say but he seems to share some of my distress. "So maybe having all three skills is draining too much power?" I ask him. "That seems to be the case. Nicola what exactly do you plan on doing to help the people of Albion?" Should I tell him. He didn't get in the way of the rebellion in the game other then holding some rebels prisoner. I wonder what will happen with that now I'm staying at his house... I look him dead in the eye and tell him my plans of overtaking Logan. He goes quiet as he listens and still doesn't say anything after I've finished. "Reaver... ?" I ask him softly. His expression changes from concern to smugness as he strolls back to his seat and picks up his glass emptying the contents. "A rebellion you say, one would need a lot of support for something as extravagant as that." He muses to himself. I take my seat across from him. "I know that, I don't need you to help me with that, you've done enough for us. I'm fairly sure I'll be able to find the followers we need but there is one thing you could help me with... " He still looks lost in his own thoughts before he gives me his seductive smile. "And what would that be?" "I need you to find someone for me... "


	14. Chapter 14 Shooting Practise

I feel my normal self again when I wake up the next morning. Well at least my normal hero self that is. I can feel that yesterdays efforts were not in vain and I feel even more strong and balanced. I eat breakfast alone as Reaver is not awake yet but don't feel the need to get out of the house before he gets up. I decide to stay here and do some sewing for the day so I wait for the tailor to arrive to take him to my friends house so they can have new clothes. I visit with them for a few minutes before going to the fabric store. My friends are disappointed to not be doing any training today but I promise them we will do more tomorrow. The fabric store is very interesting as I've worked in a fabric shop since I was sixteen. Of course the fabrics and materials are very different from what I've worked with for the last seven years.

I get back to Reavers and grab some fruit from the kitchen before I start sewing. My appetite is atrocious now I'm a hero and I seem to have put on a bit more weight. Which is good with my one seventy five centimetre height, plus my chest has benefited from it as well I notice. One of the maids is showing me how to use an old sewing machine when Reaver accompanies us. For once I don't mind seeing him. He gives us his usual smile as he looks at what we're doing. "You can get the taylor to do that for you Nicola, you don't need to waste your precious time when you could be doing more useful things..." "Yeah, I know but he's with my friends right now and there's a few things I want to make that may be a bit different for the him." I'm actually going to make clothes in the same Victorian style but I do need a few more bra's and panties that would be way beyond the Taylor. "But what useful things would you be talking about?" I ask him curiously. It better not be more kinky suggestions. "Why training you up of course, we don't want the new hero of Albion to die before she can save the people do we? I can only train you on the pistol but at least it's a start." Really? Why are you being so nice... It makes it so much harder to resist you... And I need to resist you! "That would be great, thank you Reaver. Do you think you could help out my friends one day too?" I ask hopefully. "Oh I don't see why not if they are going to be fighting for this land alongside you." Yay! I thank the maid for showing me the machine but ask her to leave it in there so I can use it later.

I follow Reaver to a place in the manor that I have never been to, and he looks back at me knowingly before he pulls a book from a bookshelf half out. The bookshelf instantly goes into the wall and then slides to the side revealing a spiral staircase. "Wow! A secret passageway!" I try not to laugh as I pretend to be amazed. "Just one of the many in this manor my dear." Although I knew there would be at least one secret place here it's still exciting going down the long stairs until we finally reach the bottom. Flaming torches have been lit at different intervals along the walls of the long room. And I mean long, long room. I can just make out the targets at the very end. Hey this is a shooting range. "Here you are Nicola, feel free to choose any pistol that tickles your fancy." He indicates to a cabinet holding a different array of pistols. I look up at him and smile cheekily. "Your not going to let me use your Dragonstomper?" He gives me an equally cheeky smile back. "Now let's not start getting ahead of ourselves now my dear, my Dragonstomper is no weapon to take lightly." I pick up a pistol and realize it's fully loaded. I start getting shaky and put it back down. "Is something wrong Nicola?" "Um... I'm fine I just have had a bad experience with guns. Ah, can we get a bit closer to the targets for now." I ask him. He chuckles and picks up the gun I had and starts making his way to the other end of the room. "Have you heard anything on Sir Walter?" I ask as we walk. "Hmm, no not yet, he seems to be in hiding after the disagreement he had with the King. But don't worry, he will be found."

When we get about a quarter away from the targets he stops and holds the gun out to me. "Let's see what you can do shall we?" I take it slowly from his gloved hand and point it at the target. Bang! The noise echoes through the large room. I look and see that I hit about five centimetres away from the target. I look up Reaver who nods and says "Give it one more try." Bang! Dammit. A couple more centimetres away this time. I look up at Reaver frowning. "What am I doing wrong?" He chuckles to himself and steps closer to me putting his hands lightly on my shoulders. "You need to relax my dear, your posture is all wrong." I concentrate on how he tells me to hold myself and don't really notice when he presses himself up against my back slightly and brings one of his hands from my shoulder to my stomach pushing it softly forcing me to straighten my shoulders. "Now, take a deep breath in... " he whispers into my ear and I obey still concentrating on my aim. "and... release, and Shoot!" I pull the trigger again. Bang! I smile in triumph as I realize I hit the target, maybe a millimeter or two off, but I still hit it. I spin around and beam at Reaver with glee before I realize how close we are. And that his hands are still wrapped around me. He actually looks proud as he smiles back at me. We stand there for a moment before the atmosphere begins to change from happiness to something much more deeper. I put my hands lightly on his chest but before I can step back his grip on me tightens softly. I stare up at him as he gazes intensely into my eyes. "Reaver... " I beg him to let me go but don't have the will to do anything more as I get lost in his eyes. Slowly but surely he bends his head down to meet mine and closes his eyes as he goes to kiss me. I surrender to him as I feel his warm lips on mine. Ohhh! He pulls me in closer as the kiss starts to deepen. Noo! I push away from him with all my strength. He looks startled as I gasp and cover my face in my hands. "Noo Reaver, I can't, I just can't!" I can't fall in love with you! You'd never love me back! "I'm sorry." I hand the pistol back to him and hurry to other end of the room. I glance back at him before I ascend the stairs and see him watching me go, the pistol still in his hand. His face revealing nothing.


	15. Chapter 15 Procrastinating

Sitting in the woods near Millfields I try to control myself but only end up sobbing more as I realize the predicament I've put myself in. Of course this was going to happen, I should have known I would fall even deeper for him. Living in the same house for Christs sake! I guess I thought he would disgust me enough to not want to be with him, but he's been so... so helping. He's done so much for me. But how long would it last once he got what he wanted? And I don't know if I could handle another broken heart after the last time so many years ago.

I start the long walk to Bowerstone to stay with my friends but am lucky when a carriage heading that way comes up the road. I give the driver some gold and jump on. I don't feel ready to see my family and friends so I go to the tavern for some lunch. I see some colorful individuals in there and decide to bring everyone here for dinner tonight. Plus that can be my excuse for coming back and staying the night. I talk to another friendly guard at the cells about some criminals that haven't been found and where they were known to do there crimes to waste some more time. My friends are happy to go out for the night and we spend the afternoon helping with some finishing touches to the two houses. My mum and dad are living with Kris in one and James, Elliot, Bushy and Aiden are sharing the other. When we're finished the home's are clean and comfy with everything they would need for there new lives without electricity. We relax a bit before heading to the tavern.

We have a great time drinking and eating and get to know some of the rowdy locals. We end up helping the bartenders get rid of some over intoxicated and violent men and get back to the dancing and singing with our new friends. They get even more joyful and rowdy as they realize we're the new hero's everyone has been talking about. "I would love to see you use your magic powers one day" a young woman is gushing to my brother. I can't help but burst out laughing as Aiden drunkenly steps between them both boosting to the girl "Hey! I'd be more than happy to show you some awesome shooting if you wanna see something really cool!" Kris steps back and looks at me and we laugh even harder as the poor girl try's to evade Aiden's beverage he's slopping all over the place. I feel my worries are forgotten as I look around at my friends and family smiling from ear to ear singing, dancing and enjoying themselves.

But when I wake up the next morning and remember the following day's events with Reaver I dread going back to the manor. I want to see him. Hell I want to be with him, but I don't want to be broken again. It took so long to be hole again. I have some porridge and toast and say goodbye to my family. My friends are too hungover to even think about training today but I pack some bread, cheese and fruit into a leather bag and head into the woods to spend the day looking for treasure. It's a peaceful day as I search and sit in pretty areas relaxing and appreciating the natural wonders of Albion that are not littered and destroyed like my real world. I'm glad Reaver hasn't been asking for any new inventions or anything from there as I don't have any intention of giving them to him. Despite how I sold myself to get him to give us money, I don't want to change this place too much from what I love about it. I will be able to pay him back without that stuff anyway. I make one more stop in Bowerstone for some more food for dinner before finally heading back to Millfields. Because I had to walk there it is pretty late when I start to see the lights in the distance.

I still don't want to face Reaver, but know I will have to soon anyway as I owe him thousands of dollars. I decide to just keep my distance. I got the info I need about being a hero and now have some idea how to shoot. I can pass that onto my friends and find some help training with swords somewhere else. Maybe I can ask some of the guards to help us with that. All I really need from him now is the location of Sir Walter Beck. I grow more and more nervous as I approach the sleeping village and Reavers huge manor. But before I get out of the woods I start to hear footsteps hurrying through the underbrush. I quicken my pace as I hear more footsteps now running towards me. I panic and start to run before I am tripped by a large stick. I turn onto my back winded and gasping for breath as I hear the footsteps stop somewhere very close. "Well well what do we ave ere?" I hear a cruel voice say as my fear lurches up inside me. "Ha! That's the one boss, she killed Joey and Earl in cold blood the other night she did. Along with her other hero friend!" a higher giggling voice tells the first. I sit up and see in horror at least twenty bandits slowly circling me in the surrounding woods.

**I would really appreciate it if I could get some more reviews. Negative, positive anything. Please! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 Unlikely Savour

Oh my god! How am I going to get out of this alive? I get to my feet shakily and start charging my flame as they draw closer. Bang! One of the bandits shoots me in the stomach and I lose the hold on my building power and stagger forward as it heals instantly for the first time. OK, no time to charge. I start shooting the approaching bandits furiously with my fire blasts as they all start shooting and swiping at me with there swords when they get close enough. For a long time it's a mess of chaos as I try to dodge, shoot and keep myself standing while my wounds that I can't avoid start to heal. I realize I've killed at least half of them when I feel the familiar drain of energy stagger me until I'm barely standing while I fight of my enemies. My vision goes white as I kill a few more but I'm crippled with pain from my new wounds as I've already stopped healing. I've already healed from multiple wounds and think that, that must also take up my power. I think I'm doomed as I obliterate a man in fire who stabs me in the back with a knife and I stumble to the ground as I feel the last of my strength diminish. I turn on my back in a last effort to protect myself but can do no more. A large dirty man stands over me and laughs as he points his gun to my head. This is it... I pray my family will somehow find a way to survive this world. Because they will have to do it without me... I see there faces as I prepare to meet my end.

Bang! I'm confused as blood spatters me and I hear shooting and yells of shock. On no. I'm dead. Shouldn't the chaos and screams stop though I think as I lay there. After a moment silence encircles me and I continue to lay there dazed. Am I dead now? I think stupidly as I wonder what has happened. I hear footsteps run to me and feel someone put there hands on me as I open my eyes. I'm surprised to find Reaver looking crestfallen as he scoops me up and hurries in the direction I was heading before I was attacked. Ha! As if he cares. I try to speak but tense in his arms as one of my major wounds heals. Aah! God dammit that hurts. I can feel a few of them but know there must be more. A bullet wound in my lower abdomen and the knife wound in my back stand out the most. I barely hear Reaver's words, telling me he's going to make sure I'm OK as he carries me into his house and into a large unfamiliar room. I'm put onto a bed as another wound heals and I grab onto Reaver like he is my only lifeline. "Bandages! Get me Bandages!" I hear him yell at someone as my vision clears slightly.

"Reaver... " He looks at me intensely as I feel my body relax, capable of no more moving even when I feel pain surge up inside me. I'm exhausted and on the verge of passing out. I can't tell what hurts from sliced, beaten or shot flesh to healing wounds but don't really care. All I want is for it to end. Everything to end. I lift my head slowly and see my body covered in blood. Oh my god!... "Reaver " I sigh again. "You're alright! You're going to be fine! You're going to make it through this God Dammit!" he growls as he holds me. "Reaver... please promise me... my family... " I squeeze his hand as pain takes over my life once more and try to beg him to have mercy. "Forget about that now! If you were to die the loan would be paid! But your not going to die! Because you need to make this land a better place for them and the stupid infestations that call it home! Because for some reason you give a damn!" He argues with me. I relax at his words that my family wouldn't owe him anything and fully accept the coming of death. I wait in agony and am only slightly aware of bandages being wrapped around different areas of my body, then later feel myself being held passionately by someone begging me to fight.


	17. Chapter 17 Pleasure and Pain

When I wake my body is sore all over. I don't open my eyes for a long time as I feel my body, my surroundings and remember the turmoil I went through. I'm alive... I whimper as I remember how close to death I felt and how I welcomed it with open arms because of the pain that tore at my soul. I feel arms enclose me pulling me into safety and I bury myself into their owner thankfully, slipping into unconsciousness again.

Later I wake alone and feel slightly better but still not a hundred percent. I open my eyes and remember the bedroom from last night. Is this Reaver's room? Wait... Reaver! Did he save me?... He saved my life! He said my family would be free of him if I died. He begged me not to die... I've never even imagined Reaver the way he was last night. He must have been the one holding me... I notice a old man dressed in long robes sitting on a lounge reading. He looks up lazily at me and then goes back to his book before quickly looking back at me and jumping to his feet. "Your awake!" he says startled. "Ah, how do you feel?" he asks nervously as he hurries to my side and feels my forehead. "Ah... a bit sore and tired but better then before... who are you?" I ask confused. "I am Findial, I'm an alchemist and a healer, Reaver has called upon me to tend to you. Here drink this." He grabs a small bowl from a dresser that is littered with different bottles and jars and thrusts it into my weak grasp. It smells foul and I crinkle my nose in disgust. "Oh, Please drink it! If you don't recover who knows what Reaver will do to me." I look at him startled. "Is there a chance I won't recover?" I ask him as he shuffles to the open door. "Oh... no, you seem to be recovering fine and you have only minor wounds left to heal but the sooner the better for my sake... oh and yours I suppose." he sticks his head out the door and talks to someone quickly before shuffling back over to me.

I hold my nose and swallow down the gross liquid. It doesn't taste as bad as it smells and I can feel it enter my body and slowly make me feel a little less achy and sleepy. It kind of feels like when I'm healing but without the pain and less effective as it doesn't take the pain fully away. But it also doesn't take my energy. "What is that?" I ask him as he fusses over my few bandages. He finds a wound on my leg that has healed and takes the bloody bandage off. "It's a potion of very rare ingredients, ingredients that would probably kill a normal human. But for hero's they seem to hold the same kind of magic that makes them who they are. No normal human can handle these ingredients either nor mix them to do the healing which is taking place in you right now." What does that mean? "So are you saying that your not normal either?" He stops looking at my bandages tells me proudly "No I am not. I also see visions of the future. I'm not a hero like yourself but I do hold some magic." Hmm, interesting.

I hear footsteps hurrying towards the bedroom and see Reaver come in and stop as he takes me in. I've never seen him so serious! Why the hell does he care?! "Nicola! Are you alright? How do you feel? Here lie back down." He comes over to me and plumps up my pillows and gently pushes me back so I'm sitting up against them. "Ah..., I'm OK... I guess... because of you." He stops fussing over me as a slight frown crosses his face. He seems to be as confused by his reaction to all this as much as I am. "Thank you Reaver." I tell him sincerely before he can think too much about it. Maybe if he see's how grateful I am, he might see that it's not so bad to do something good for someone. Like saving their life instead of taking it. The frown turns from confused to angry as he looks into my eyes and puts his arms around me. He looks like he's going to say something but then loses his intense look and just comes in closer holding me tenderly. What! He doesn't seem to want to let go as I wonder why there's so much passion in his embrace. There's absolutely nothing sexual about it but something deeper. Whats going on?!

He finally lets go and stands up clearing his throat and going back to his normal demeanor. But not fully. I notice now that he looks a little tired but not that it does anything to his good looks. "Don't worry about that my dear, what are we hero's for... I'll leave you to rest and recuperate." He starts to stroll out of the room casually. "I'm having a party tonight and I was hoping you would be there to indulge after the long week you've had. There are lots of people who are dieing to meet you." He gives me a grin that I think seems slightly forced before slipping out of the room. I slump down in my pillows as a maid comes in with a tray of food. Is he for real? Maybe there's more to Reaver after all...

I feel even better after I eat and bathe and am glad I only have a couple of scratches left from last night. My bigger wounds seemed to have healed first which makes a lot of sense. I nearly fell asleep in the bath though so after changing into a clean nightgown I crawl back into the bed and drift off to sleep. I'm going to need it if Reaver wants me to make an appearance at his party. Which I should after what he's done for me.

I wake a little later enfolded in arms and legs and moan softly as I wonder who is holding me. I'm not surprised when I open my eyes and find Reaver with his leg over my legs pinning me down, his arm resting on my stomach. Oh my god he feels amazing half on top of me. I moan sleepily again and wriggle a little bit to wake him up. "Hmm, that's a very nice sound your making Nicola." He says sleepily as he pulls me closer and snuggles into me without opening his eyes. "Ah why are you sleeping now?" I ask him. Not that, that is the biggest question on my mind. "Well I was up all night you see, looking after a poor damsel in distress that needed saving." He smirks to himself for a moment but then opens his eyes. Well I can't tell him to get off me after that. But still... "Reaver, thank you so much for what you did... and for dropping the loan if anything was to happen to me." He doesn't seem used to being thanked and changes the subject. "You mentioned your family last night... were you speaking of your brother and your friends or... ?" I gasp. Oh shit my family! Should I tell him... I sigh to myself and give it up. "No my mother and father are here too, they survived the shipwreck with us." He doesn't seem surprised by that. "Why didn't you share that information with me before? Afraid I was going to use them against you... ?" Uh yeah actually. I try to feign innocence. "What! No... of course not. I just wanted to trust you a bit more is all, but after you saved my life... " He pulls away from me a fraction so he can look me in my eyes and his hand moves from my stomach to my cheek caressing it gently. "You trust me more... ?" He finishes my sentence for me as I get lost in his eyes again.

Oh god I can't say no to him like this. And I want him so badly. He saved my life. So I don't hold back when he leans in and kisses me long and passionately. He tastes amazing and his lips are warm and soft as they work with mine, gently sucking at my lower lip every now and then. Oh Reaver... After awhile he quickens the pace of his mouth and parts my lips to enter his tongue. There's a warm feeling spreading through my groan and my muscles are contracting with eagerness. He soon shifts so he's fully on top of me and spreads my legs apart with his body so he can rest there. But he doesn't lean in to me as I was expecting. Instead he gives himself enough room to reach between us and slip his hand into my panties. Oh my... ! I moan against his lips as he presses his fingertips against me and slowly massages my entrance. He chuckles as he breaks the kiss to look down at me writhing underneath him.

He watches me for a long time enjoying the sounds I make as he pleasures me. But this teasing is driving me insane! I whimper and pull him by his collar back to my lips, thrusting myself into his palm. I hear another muffled chuckle as he pulls his hand away for a moment and slowly inserts one finger inside me. Now I have to break the kiss as I groan loudly. He can't hide the lust and glee off his face as he starts circling his finger and massaging me still with his other fingers. I feel myself building as he gets faster and he seems to feel it too as he kisses me passionately again and finds a spot that makes me shudder. Holy Jesus! I wrap my arms around him clinging on to him for dear life as I feel myself explode. He holds me close to him as I come for what seems like forever and puts his forehead against mine to look seductively into my eyes as the last of the orgasm is going through me. Oh my God that was amazing! He removes his finger slowly to envelop me in his arms and kiss me a lot slower and tenderly then before. "So Nicola... you really must trust me to let me do that... ?" I can't say a word as I'm still dazed. He seems to realize this and he grins widely and nibbles my neck softly till I recover.

**Please, please review my story! I want to know if it's worth continuing with it. So please review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18 Dressed to Impress

"Ah, excuse me Miss?" A maid startles me from my daydreaming as I sit in the kitchen eating some bread and soup. I think she must have tried to get my attention a couple times now, but I can't get what just happened off my mind. I feel like I should be horrified and ashamed of what I let him do to me. But I'm not... I feel great, like a giggly school girl after her fist date. I blush and look around at the many cooks bustling around me preparing for tonight's dinner, but none of them seem to pay any attention to me. "Oh sorry, what is it?" I say to the waiting maid. I hope she doesn't know what I'm thinking about... "Master Reaver has asked me to assist you with getting ready for this evenings party." I look at her questioningly and she smiles at me. "With your hair and getting into your dress." She informs me. Wait dress? Not one of those thing's in my closet I hope. "Ah, I don't have any dresses here to wear." She nods her head in understanding. "Don't you worry about that, you finish your soup and I'll be in your room when your ready." She turns and leaves before I can question her but I am left very curious. What has Reaver gotten me now? I gulp down the rest of my soup and head to my room.

I find the young maid waiting for me as told, but my jaw hits the ground as I take in the long dark green dress on display in the corner of my room. Oh my god! I'ts no where near as bulky as the one's I was dreading. The shoulders and skirt are puffed out a bit but the long sleeves and torso are tight fitting and the front shows decent cleavage. It's like a freaking wedding dress with the layered skirt trailing to the floor and embroidery finishing the edges of the sleeves and bust line. I take a few steps towards it still gaping and notice something laid out on the bed. A corset and panties made of black lace... I frown at them as I wonder why I've been given them. He better not expect me to wear those for him... "Is there something wrong with your new clothing Miss?" the maid looks worried. "Oh, no there fine and the dress is amazing." I guess it wont hurt to wear them. I have been looking forward to getting some corsets.

The maid steps out of the room as I slip into the Victorian underwear and black stockings as best I can but have to call her in to get the corset properly tied up. I'm very self conscious as I stand there practically naked as she helps me. "Ah, please not too tight." I ask her as I feel my stomach being pulled in. I see why I need her here as I'm stepping into my dress she's holding for me and am awed as she styles my hair into a fancy bun interwoven with braids and my fringe pulled into a slight bump on top of my head. My mum pointed out to me how none of the women here seem to wear there hair down in public a day or two after we got here which I never actually noticed before, but I can only manage to wear my hair in a long plat to one side and my fringe in the same kinda bump on my head as I'm getting now. She finishes it off with some black diamond clips.

She starts getting chatty as she applys my make up but it's quite hard to reply to her with my face in her hands. "There are so many people that can't wait to meet you Nicola... ah I mean Miss!" "Thats fine, you can call me Nicola." I tell her and she smiles at me. "My name is Eleanor, and it's a pleasure to meet you Nicola. It's so exciting meeting another hero. You have the whole town talking about you and your friends. But most of the girls around here are talking about you and Reaver, there horrified that he might be taken away from them, ha ha!" I try to keep my face still as I freak out. "What! Who's talking about us? Taken away from them? What... what do you mean?" I calm down a bit as I think about what she just said. "Oh ah mostly just the maids here and a few young girls who live here in Millviews and well he's turned down a couple of his favorite girls in the last day or so and it's something that no ones ever seen before." What never? Maybe he's just having a rough patch, that wouldn't have anything to do with me. "And I spoke to a girl that was here last night and she told me about the way he saved you and nearly lost it when you were hurt, Reaver hasn't ever cared about anybody else other than himself." Yeah I thought that was weird too...

After my make up is finished my eyes are framed with big black lashes and smoked with a dash of black eyeshadow Eleanor pulls out some velvet boxes containing some black diamond earrings that dangle down about an inch and match my hair clips. There's also a beautiful cameo necklace with more black lace which shows my olive neck underneath. The whole outfit is finished off with some high heeled lace up shiny black boots which go up a few inches below my knees. I look amazing as I stare at myself in the mirror. "Alright then Nicola the guest's should be arriving any minute now." I suddenly get nervous at the thought of meeting lots of new people, especially people who have been gossiping about me. "Thank you for the help, you did wonders!" I beam at my new friend. "It's my pleasure." She smiles and does a little curtsey. "Have fun at the party."

I sit in my room for a few minutes trying to wrap my head around what Eleanor just told me. He did look pretty upset last night but I just find it hard to believe that he could truly care for anyone else that much, especially me. And about him turning girls down well I doubt that will last long... I finally get up to head downstairs to the party after one quick glance in the mirror. God I would be happy if I looked half as good as this on my wedding day! Or as extravagant!

As I make my way downstairs the notes of slow classical music reach my ears and I find myself instantly calmed by it. There are many people entering the manor, having their coats taken from them and being directed to the main ballroom where the music is coming from. A few people stare at me as I reach the first floor and instead of going into the ballroom with everyone I casually walk into a room off to the side before I start having an anxiety attack. God I'm going to have to get used to people staring and liking me if I want to start helping them. And I haven't really done anything yet. I turn and find myself in front of a large statue of a big bird like creature. Ahh, a dark minion ay. So that's what they look like in real life. Well that's going to be fun...

"Admiring my art work are we?" I jump as Reaver comes into the room. God why does he always do that! His eyes widen for an instant as he looks me up and down but then they rest on mine as he smoulders me with his seductive gaze. I blush as I remember what we were doing last time I saw him a couple of hours ago. "Ah yeah, it's quite interesting. Thank you for the dress and the jewelry Reaver, there all beautiful." He comes closer to me looking down at me and says quietly. "And did you get the other garments I had made for you from your original underwear you were wearing last night?" I did notice that I had been changed when I woke up this morning and that my underwear had been washed for today but I didn't want to think about who did those things for me. "Yes I did see those, and I bet your expecting to see them again also. And I don't mean that you want them back after I'm done with them." I accuse him. Well he was the one to bring them up. "He smirks and and says seriously stepping away from me "No actually, not unless you choose to show them to me yourself, but I'm not going to force you into it." He says still smirking. Hmm, really? "Come along won't you, the guests are waiting to meet the new hero of Albion." He stands at the door with his arm out for me to take it. I stare at him as he waits patiently for me. Well I'd rather be with him tonight then with all these other leering people who I don't know. Plus I think I really do trust him after all he's done for me. But do I trust him not to break my heart? I sigh and take his arm and he looks fondly down at me for a moment before guiding me out of the room and into the party full of drunk rich people just waiting to interrogate me.


	19. Chapter 19 Resolution

I push my food around on my plate and look around the elegant dining room filled with rowdy people. I'm full but I have to wait for everyone else to finish their meals before I can do anything. I've been questioned repeatedly for hours by strangers who seem to think there too good for me. I guess it doesn't matter if your a hero if your so poor you can't afford your own house and have to stay with someone else. Some of them aren't too bad but most of them are full on snobs. I'm glad to see Evelyn here chatting to an older gentlemen at the other end of the long dining table but I've just finished my second glass of wine and am feeling very fidgety. I don't drink often and the alcohol seems to be working it's magic. As soon as everyone stands to head back to the ballroom I flee to the nearest restroom to freshen up.

When I enter the brightly lit ballroom everyone is either chatting at the sidelines or on the dance floor spinning around to the music of the band. God I hope no one asks me to do that. It doesn't take long for me to find Evelyn gossiping with some other ladies and after chatting with them for a while I see that her friends are not so much like the other women. They do there fare share of gossiping but all in good taste. That was until the conversation turned to me. "Nicola how do you like staying with the ever charming Reaver?," asks a pink haired lady named Ruth, "I'd ask you if your looking forward to the events that usually take place after these little parties of his..." Evelyn chokes on her sip of wine and the other ladies start giggling. "but if the rumors are true then he may just want to take you down to his private bedroom and have you all to himself hmm...?" I feel a blush spread across my face. What! This is so inappropriate. I thought my world was bad when all you would here and see is sex, sex, SEX. "Ah, I'm not like that Miss ar..." "Oh please call me Ruth my dear." "Right ar Ruth, I'm only after one thing in a man, and that's someone who doesn't care about sex. Fair enough it will be had when two people love each other but I want someone who wants to be with me for me, and not someone who just wants to... well..." "Sink his claws into you, he he." One of the lady suggests. "Ar, yes exactly."

I look at the giggling woman who seems to be too drunk to make any sense and see Reaver standing behind her. I think he was about to interrupt our little group but not before a young desirable but very drunk girl starts throwing herself at him. I watch in amusement but wonder if he heard what was just said. "Reaver! Why didn't you want to be with me the other night! You've never said no to me before, am I too old and ugly to please you." All the woman turn to watch the pathetic girl make her scene. Reaver looks nervously at me but then turns an angry glare at the girl practically clinging to him. "Annabelle, what do you think you are doing you stupid girl," he peels her off himself, straitens his white jacket and steps back from the weeping girl. "Now get out of my house before I throw you out on your dariare! Or worse!" The girl falls to her knees and starts begging him. "Oh Master Reaver! Please! I need you! I know your not only mine but I need you to be with me again, I'll come back tomorrow, or..." Reavers glare intensifies as he takes a step towards the girl who flinches and starts sobbing hysterically. "No Reaver don't!" I stoop to the girl and pull her to her feet putting a supporting arm around her shoulder. "I'll make sure she leaves." I say to Reaver who looks shocked by all this. I think he's holding himself back from tearing this girl to pieces, or just shooting her. "Nicola, you don't need to do that I can have her escorted by one of my guards." I look at him sternly, silencing him and start making my way with the girl to the entrance of the manor.

Once where outside she tries to turn and get back inside but I pull her down the stairs and grab her by the shoulders. "Come on now, don't you have any self respect Annabelle. He doesn't want you for some reason although your ar... quite a catch, and you know he sleeps with other girls..." She pushes away from me and starts walking to the gates in defeat. "Yeah well he doesn't anymore for some reason. He has some woman staying with him who seems to be changing him. He even turned down Ruby last night and she is the most beautiful girl in the area but no, he was to busy worrying about that hero girl who had gotten hurt." She seemed to be rambling to herself until she swings around and yells at the top of her lungs "She's changing him! I don't know how, but she is. So many woman have tried to take him off the market but have failed miserably. We all got used to the fact that we could all share him..." Her voice drops to a whisper at the end that I can barely hear before she turns and slowly leaves the courtyard. What the hell is with everyone. He hasn't asked me to marry him for Christ sake!

I get back to the manor and find Reaver waiting for me. "We need to talk!" I tell him and walk straight past him into the room with the dark minion statue. "Nicola, you really didn't need to..." I turn on him once where in the room. "Yes Reaver I did! That poor girl was heartbroken and you didn't even give her the decency of giving her an explanation or showing her any respect! Your going to get girls like that if you use them up and spit them out! They have feelings for you! Why do you think I don't want to get close to you! I don't want to get heartbroken like that! Your a bloody slut!" He looks speechless as I try to calm myself down. "My my, such language coming from such a lady, I never thought I'd see the day" he chuckles to himself. "Shut up Reaver!" I say before I can start yelling again. He looks at me and a troubled look crosses his face. "The thing is Nicola I do know what you mean about having feelings for someone." I roll my eyes and turn to leave the room but he grabs my wrist gently and stops me. "If you we're to leave... or start seeing another man..." I glare up at him but calm when I see the seriousness in his face. What, no way! "And as for breaking your heart, out of all the things I've done in my life... hurting you is something I don't think I could ever do. I don't know... if I can ever look at another woman the same again when I just keep comparing them to you." I step back as panic starts rising up inside me. "What! You don't mean that Reaver, your a ladies man and that will never change and..." he slowly pulls me closer and wraps his arm around me and his other hand comes to rest on my face. "your a thief and a murderer and..." My accusations come to a slow end as he looks deeply into my eyes taking me away from this manor full of people to a place that only holds me and him. "you could never love me Reaver..." he leans down and silences me with a tender kiss.

He leads me back into the ballroom and takes me to the group of woman who are now joined by some younger girls. "I'll leave you ladies back to your gossiping for now but be assured, I will be back for a dance shortly." he promises me and leaves our group giggling. Oh no, not dancing!

I spend the rest of the evening actually enjoying myself with my new friends. By midnight the guests are starting to drop like fly's on different tables, surfaces and pillows that seem to spread around the sides of the room. I beg the girls who I've been partying with to stay up longer as I'm no where near tired because I slept all day but they talk to me while they lay down with the other guests but soon nod off themselves. I sigh and look around the messy room. The lights have been dimmed now giving a sobering affect to the large ballroom. Out of the darkness Reaver comes to me and gives me his hand to pull me up from the pillows on the ground. "I never did get that dance." he informs me. Oh shit! "There's no music and I don't know how to dance like you do here." He starts to pull me to a relatively clear area of the dance floor "We don't need any music my dear and as for the moves..." he places his hand on my hip and takes my other hand "all you need to do is follow me."

I do as Reaver says and soon we are twirling around the floor to no music. It's not as hard as I thought it would be with Reaver to follow and soon I find myself giggling with joy. He smiles down at me and I hear for the first time the sound of his own laughter. Not his usually teasing chuckle, but a true happy laugh. I look at him in wonder as I ask myself if this is too good to be true. He does seem to be changing. He's still very much himself, his personality's the same but... he seems to be enjoying life more. At least the good things about life, other then alcohol, sex and parties. But am I kidding myself? Could he really change enough to be mine? He slows our spinning down and dips me to the floor before slowly bringing me up to face him still wrapped in his embrace. I see him looking at me seductively, lustfully even. But I also see a tenderness and caring in his gaze I would never have believed to see that first night I met him. And what about Ben... I haven't even seen Ben. And who's to say that he would even be interested in me? Reaver showed a lot more enthusiasm towards me in the game where Ben barely notices you're there. Especially when Page is around... I come to a resolution as I look into his big brown eyes and lean in slowly. He realizes my intention and meets me half way bringing his lips to mine. The kiss is slow and full of warmth at first but soon our passion begins to build and his kiss grows hungrier as I feel a familiar sensation stir deep within me.

He picks me up and we're in the main foyer before I can realize what's happening. Oh boy, this is it! A bubble of lust and excitement bursts in me at the thought of sleeping with Reaver, who has no idea that I've already fantasized about this moment many times. Thoughts of our earlier encounter rush into my head and I latch onto his neck as he ascends the final steps to the second floor. He stops and sighs heavily as I move to his earlobe, sucking it gently. "Come now, we want to at least make it to the bedroom... unless you're happy with doing it out here in the hallway, hmm?" I take my mouth away from his ear and he immediately continues to the bedroom a bit faster than before.

He kicks open the door, and deposits me in the middle of the room before quickly closing the door behind him and turning to face me. He doesn't stay there long, he takes three strides and takes me into his arms again kissing me deeply. His hands start to explore parts of my body that he hasn't touched yet and I moan quietly as he reaches my behind and holding me firmly pushes himself against me. I feel his hand dart to my back unfastening the straps holding my dress on, and I begin to undress him starting with his long white coat jacket. By the time he is done with my dress I have finally gotten down to his undershirt and have just undone the last button when he quickly pulls at the end of my sleeves until the top half of the dress is off me. He then picks me up pulling the rest of me out of the dress so that it falls to the floor in a heap, I'm taken to the bed where he sits me lightly on the edge in my lace stockings, garter, panties and corset all in black.

"First things first," Reaver pulls out a couple of clips from my hair and it falls around me in curls left from the braids. "I remember you had your hair out the first day I met you, but you seem to have noticed the customs of some of the more decent people of Albion keeping there hair hidden from the prying eyes of those whom are not there lovers, but I do say I've missed the site of your lushes locks... " He bundles my hair in his hands and leans down to kiss me before kneeling at my legs to undo my boots. He keeps his eyes on me but has no trouble undoing them in record time. Once finished he throws my boots over his shoulder and rises. I squeal slightly as he picks me up again and sits on the edge of the bed himself with me on top straddling him. "Hey, what about your clothes?" I ask him as I take of his unbuttoned shirt. He smiles and stops me from getting off him to take off the rest of his clothes. "All in good time my dear. All in good time."

I pretend to pout and he takes my face in his hands and brings it down to his. As we kiss I settle myself on top of him, I can feel him underneath me and wish that his pants weren't in between us. I push myself into him and hear a growl escape his lips. He puts his hand between us and into my underwear gently rubbing me with the end of his fingers before slipping a one into me, forcing me to stop kissing him and moan loudly. He holds me with his other arm and watches me fondly as I hug him tightly and lose myself as he strokes me. He slows down the motion and I whimper into him begging him not to stop. He chuckles and takes his hand away from me, picking me up and placing me in the middle of the bed. He undoes my garter and rolls my stockings off, stroking my legs. I'm dazed as he steps away and quickly removes his boots and clothes. My mind clears a bit and my stomach drops as I see Reaver standing fully naked in front of me.

Next thing I know he is on top of me pushing my legs apart. He holds me up and reaches around me to undo my corset. I am quite impressed with his undressing skills as he continues to kiss me and soon pulls the corset away from me, returning his hands to my body. He takes one of my breasts in his hand and gently strokes it with his thumb. I can feel myself getting wetter and lean my hips towards him.

He doesn't leave me waiting long and I sigh into his lips as he scrunches my panties in his hand and rips them off me in one swift motion. I feel his fingers on me again for a moment. "Well you certainly feel ready, don't you Nicola... " He purrs softly to me. Oh god please take me now! He looks down at me with his dark eyes and starts kissing me slowly, softly. I have one second to think how different I thought he would be. He's being so tender and patient. I have a hard time believing that this is how he is with all his bedding partners. But next second I gasp as I feel him, or at least the tip of him gently push into me.

He stops and looks down at me still holding me close and carefully moves back and forward slowly easing into me. My breathing is heavy as I sigh with each breath and thrust. I get louder the deeper he goes into me and feeling me loosen and respond to him, he starts to move a little faster. I feel warmth start to build inside me and moan before he takes me by my mouth again, I continue to moan into his lips and thrust my hips into him allowing him to go deeper. For a long time I'm riding a wave of pleasure as we move together in perfect motion. Reaver is still moving like a caring lover, and I feel as though I could almost cry when he stops kissing me every now and again and looks deeply into my eyes, slowing us down and passionately moving into me. He rubs against me slowly, driving me wild before going back to our normal pace and kissing me again. I cry out as the pace quickens and he pounds slightly harder into me while nuzzling my neck.

I know I won't be able to last much longer as waves of sheer ecstasy roll through me. Reaver soon moves away from my neck and puts his forehead against mine moaning deeply as we gaze into each others eyes. The feeling is so intense and I hold him and close me eyes. I can fill myself tightening and struggle when I hear Reaver ask me to look at him. I open my eyes and feel like I'm looking into his soul as I try to prepare for what's to come. I feel a hand on the back of my thigh and feel him spread my legs wider pushing even further into me. I can't help but close my eyes again for a second as I feel heat and moisture building as I start to explode around him. Reaver moans loudly and thrusts harder and faster into me driving me further. I think I've reached my limits but am pleasantly surprised when he cries out and holds me closer and I am taken to a new level. I feel my muscles contract and I cry out also as Reaver spills into me. We hold each other for a long time and when it's finally over I can feel my self throbbing as aftershocks go through me. I don't want him to leave me and am glad when he doesn't pull away and starts to slowly kiss me. Not a word is said as we lie there for awhile before he gently pulls out of me. I wince slightly having had not much action for a long time and he quickly places a kiss where he just removed himself from. I blush and smile feeling quite happy and carefree.

Reaver snuggles in next to me pulling me into his arms and pulling the blankets around us before reaching for the oil lamp next to the bed. The room goes dark and I settle into the bed with not a worry in the world. I feel Reaver stroking my bare skin and whisper "Good night Reaver." I think I hear him respond softly but can't be sure as I'm already falling into a deep, calm sleep.


	20. Chapter 20 Back to Business

**Hey all!**

**Just wanted to fill everyone in on my story. Ok so it will definitely be a long one, where not even a quarter way through so yeah be prepared for much more. Ben will be coming into the story very soon and of course there's much more Reaver to come. Has anyone ever noticed the resemblance between Reaver and the dark but ever charming Mr Christian Grey? They are both rich businessmen with killer looks and a sex chamber! Anyways I'm sorry It takes me so long to update but I'm sure some reviews would inspire me! Hint hint. Jokes but I do hope yous like my story and there will be a lot more to come. Nicola has big plans for Albion and she is quite lucky to have them laid out for her from playing the game haha.**

* * *

I wake up wrapped in warmth and snuggle into Reaver feeling quite contented before memories of last night drift into my mind. I stiffen for a moment in horror at what this all means. He got me. He said he would, well not exactly but he gave me enough subtle hints. And here I am. I look at the beautiful creature lying next to me and can't help but grin. I can't help but be happy right now, I don't know how long it will last until Reaver breaks my heart, but who's to say that he doesn't? He could really be mine...

I sigh and tell myself to not get high hopes as I notice Reaver looking at me. He yawns and pulls me closer to him, nuzzling my hair which is everywhere. "Good morning Nicola, and how did you sleep last night?" I can't help but giggle as he reaches my neck. "I slept just fine thanks to you Reaver, and what about you?" I have to wait for him to leave my neck alone before I get an answer. "I slept positively superb my dear, in fact I would have been very disappointed to wake up, but as it turns out the wonderful dream I was having... wasn't actually a dream." I smile at him as my heart melts. Aww, that's so sweet. "So, I am more than happy to awaken when you are lying next to me, my little minx." I giggle uncontrollably and pretend to slap him. "Reaver! Don't call me that!" He cocks an eyebrow up at me but I can see him grinning. "Why not my dear? That's what you are, or would you prefer sex kitten?" I gasp and jump at him but he stops any attempted attack by rolling so he's on top of me and kisses me long and hard. We start to get heated but are interrupted when my stomach starts growling.

Reavers pulls away, "Perhaps some food is in order." He picks up a little bell on the bedside table and rings it. "Would you like to have breakfast in bed?" I nod in approval. Ahh, could this day get any better? "Good, there's no need to leave right away," Reaver tells me, "because I'm certainly not finished with you yet Nicola." Oh yes, it can definitely get better...

Later on in the day, I'm back in the room I left the sewing machine in the other day. I am glad to finally get some sewing done. I desperately need some more clothes other than pants shirts and a ball gown. Unfortunately I only have enough time to make one pair of underwear, as Reaver has agreed to give me and my friends some more shooting practice. He's gone out for the day, mentioned some business he had to take care of, but it will take me awhile to get to Bowerstone and back with the boys.

It's a beautiful day out and I couldn't be more happier as I ride to Bowerstone. Shire seems happy to get out of the stables after being stuck in them for a couple days too. I see the usual homeless people on the street and after I've put Shire away in the local stables I go around to all of them giving them each enough money to feed them for a few days. All of them are very grateful and shower me with praise. I decide to look for some more houses to rent out for gold and find what looks like a real estate. The lady inside tells me of three new houses to let, one in Bowerstone Market and two in Industrial. I agree to meet her in half an hour to go look at them, which gives me plenty of time to have some lunch and fetch the boys.

As I'm headed to my family's house I spot Harold the guard I met on my second night here and an idea pops into my head. "Ar, Hello there Nicola, and how are you today?" I beam at the friendly guard. "I'm fine thanks Harold, would I be able to ask you a favor?" He looks intrigued. "Sure, anything after you helped us out by bringing in that criminal the other night." "Me and my friends kinda need some sword training, where we come from the weapons are very different. I was wondering if you could help us out, I can pay you." He smiles and shakes his hand at me. "I don't think so Nicola, can you and your friends meet me at the cells this time tomorrow?" "Yes, thank you so much, I guess I'll see you then." "Alright then, you have a good day you hear." I wave goodbye as I run to my family and friends. Everything just keeps falling into place.

I have a good lunch with my friends and family, but they question where I was yesterday. "I thought we would be training again, we were so bored." Complains Kris. "I'm sorry I just got caught up with sewing and stuff, but Reaver has said he will teach us to shoot." He looks suspiciously at me. "Oh did he now? And since when has he been the generous type?" I kick him under the table we're sitting at and look at mum who seems to be oblivious cooking away. "I'll explain later" I whisper to him, which doesn't satisfy him in the slightest. We all look at the houses together before heading back to the stables in Bowerstone Market. I'm going to buy them all and rent them out so my family and friends can have a steady income for food and what not. But one of them is trashed and the other two could used some maintenance.

Kris looks unhappy when he sees Shire. "Where the hell did you get a horse from?" Ahh. "Reaver ar sold it to me." He raises an eyebrow. "What! He did, he's just trying to help me out." He rolls his eyes and turns to get on the carriage heading for Millfields. I sigh and pull him to the side and tell him and my friends quickly what he's done so far. Well not everything... "So he gave you advice on being a hero and shooting lessons, Niky you know he doesn't do anything unless it helps him. Why is he being so helpful?" "Kris I really don't know, he just seems to really be behind this cause, I think the idea of a rebellion excites him and... " "What!" My brother looks like he wants to slap me. "You told him everything! Are you crazy!" He yells at me. "Kris he's helping us, I swear. I wouldn't tell him if I didn't trust him, he's useful to us!" A dark look crosses Krises face and I flinch back. "What do you mean you trust him? How the fuck can you trust him? You've only known him six days!" I don't know how to convince him so I jump up onto Shire. "I'll ask Reaver to find us more horses to buy for you guys. We would be nowhere right now if it wasn't for him, I know I can't trust him for everything but I do know I can trust him for some things. And this, we can trust him with. I'll meet yous there."

I've collected my composure by the time I get back to Reavers. He's sitting in his office looking through papers which seem to be boring him. He looks pleased when he sees me though. "Why hello there Nicola, and what did you get up to today then hmm?" I walk around the desk and sit in his lap letting him put his arms around me. I look into his smiling face and ask myself if Kris is right. Could I be risking everything by simply trusting this dangerous man? I guess it's too late now. Reaver frowns at my expression. "What's on your mind my dear? Do you need more money for your little uprising your planning?" I can't help but smile. "No, and no more money or gifts from you. You're spoiling me. And nothing, I'm just anxious about changing this place and the fact that it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better." He kisses each of my fingertips as I talk. "Reaver?" "Hmm?" I pull my hand slowly from his grasp to get his full attention. "Do you think we could keep us a secret? At least for now, I just don't think my family would approve of us moving so fast." He looks up at me disappointed. "Why my little minx are you ashamed of me?" I can tell he's joking and kiss him long and hard before getting off his lap. "You know I'm not." He grins at me as I hear Brom letting the boys in. "Oh by the way, I found out the whereabouts of Sir Walter Beck." Really!

* * *

**Please review, good, bad, nice, mean i don't care just let me know what yous think. :)**


	21. Chapter 21 Broken Heart

**Hi everyone, I just wanted to make everyone aware of some minor changes to my story. Mainly the Title is now simply A Fable brought to Life. I had the A Reaver and Ben Finn love triangle story so that when people searched for Reaver and/or Ben they would find my story. I am still pretty new to this so I didn't realize that it could be found from the story description, which has also been changed slightly. Now all I really need are some tips on getting more reviews... Perhaps someone could give me some tips... perhaps in the form of a review... I really do appreciate the few reviews and followers I have already received. Thank you. :)**

* * *

"What! Oh my god Reaver that's wonderful!" Brom shows the boys into the room, "What's wonderful? Hi Reaver, thanks for giving us a hand with our shooting." Kris says rather stiffly. Reaver looks up at him questioningly, he is tall but Kris is six foot six leaving Reaver an inch or two below him. I but in before anything can start between the two of them. "Reavers found out where Walter is." Kris looks at me surprised and back at Reaver who is now looking rather smug. "Indeed, why don't we all sit down and discuss this new information before we get our barrels blazing shall we?" Reaver motions to Brom and sits down at his desk as we all settle ourselves on the lounge. I make introductions and Reaver asks us if we want a drink once Brom has finished making his martini. After I scold the boys for wanting to drink before firing a gun they all refuse and we get into our first hero meeting.

"Now, Sir Walter has not been the easiest man to find and with good reason. He fled the castle a few nights ago after the King executed some innocent protesters." Yeah yeah, most of us know all this, "But he has been spotted staying at the Brightwall Inn, apparently he's in hiding and has been searching for a particular rebellion that has been rumored to be growing." Huh? "So does he already know about our plans to overthrow Logan?" Ok, things look like they are going to be slightly different from the game. "Well no, apparently this rebellion was started some months ago, so before you and your friends arrived to Albion." Oh Page, right. "Of course." I say under my breath and look at Kris and the others that know the game who seem to also understand. "What do you mean 'of course'?" Reaver asks me suspiciously. Shit! "Um, it's just not that surprising that someone else has started trying to make a change here." He seems to accept that, thank god.

Me and my friends that are hero's decide to leave for Brightwall in three days to find Walter and propose our alliance. I guess we will be telling him about the whereabouts of Page in the sewers since we know where she is and he doesn't. I wonder how much of these events will be altered. I have to save myself again when I refuse horses for the journey as I know we will have to travel through the sewers since the monorail has either crashed or is about to crash and I am not going to risk that. I cover up by saying that I've heard rumors about this particular monorail and it sounds suspiciously like the machines our people had in the past that tragically killed so many people in terrible accidents due to our lack of technology. This also is enough for Reaver not to question and he agrees that the Bowerstone sewers are close enough to travel to by foot. But when it come to Reaver not coming with us... well that is a different story.

"And what on earth makes you think you will be able to find Brightwall let alone arrive there in one piece without someone who knows what they are doing." Kris's head snaps to me, and he looks pissed. Ok, yes I told him that much, but Kris doesn't seem too worried now that he see's Reaver _is_ helping us. For now... "Over the next three days we will train hard, and we have more chance than a group of normal travelers of making it to Brightwall. The only problem is the directions which you will show us on a map." He stands up to protest, "I don't think so... " but I interrupt. "Reaver, no offense but Walter is not going to accept our appeal if you are with us. At least let me talk to him before he knows you're involved." Reaver doesn't look happy and my brother starts to notice the essence of our tension. I give Reaver a look that makes him roll his eyes and stride out of the room casually. "Well come along then, if you want to train up we better get started."

Training goes surprisingly well, it doesn't take long for Reaver to get my friends that are gifted with being a hero to shoot straight. The others however obviously need more practice. A couple of them get slightly hurt but even after a couple of hours of using there powers they heal almost instantly, causing Reaver and I to exchange worried looks. Well the theory must be right, it's only me who will be affected when using too much power. At least my friends and brother will be safe, I think to myself. When even James and Bushy are hitting close to the bulls eye, (and feeling rather proud of themselves being only plain humans) we decide to break out the swords for awhile. After that Reaver gives me and Kris one target to obliterate with our fireballs, which he watches with a look of pride on his face.

Over the next couple of days we all train hard, us hero's for our upcoming journey to Brightwall and the others to protect themselves and my parents while we are away. Harold keeps his word and gives us all a few hours of sword training and being in Bowerstone gives me a chance to settle the payments for the houses I'm buying and tell Mum and Dad about our trip away in a few days. They seem upset that our plans are going into motion so soon but they accept that this first step needs to be taken. Reaver also finds three well trained horses and a carriage that can fit eight people for us to purchase. He also organizes someone to give us a lesson in riding them and what not. This way if I need the three hero's they can ride to me quickly whereas if all of my friends and family need to travel they can use the carriage while two of us can ride with them. Although we now have everything we need in our new and different home, I notice anxiously that almost three quarters of Reavers loan has been spent.

The day before we leave we all decide to rest up after three days of non stop practicing and spend the day shopping for supplies and preparing for our journey. I have lunch with everyone at Bowerstone and we all agree that James and Bushy will stay with our parents while we are away. I hug them before heading back to Reavers for the night and promise them we will be back in a few days. I stop at the cells and ask Harold to keep an eye on the house while we are gone just encase.

That night is awkward at dinner and Reaver and I are both quite until I face him and demand a talk. We are in his study when I decide to make it clear to him my intentions for this land and who I really am. Something that I know he must understand but hasn't actually been talked about. "Reaver, you do realize why you can't come. I and the people that want to change this place have nothing but the people's safety in mind... " His expression doesn't change and I know I have to be more blunt. "I know the person you are and I wouldn't blame anyone if they judged me because I'm mixed up with you. You've killed countless of innocent people for Christ sake! You have to see that... " He seems to know where I'm going, and he seems to resent it. "See that what?" He demands. "See that I am not like that! I can't stand by you if I ever see or hear of you hurting someone, I'm so surprised that it hasn't already happened!"

We stand in silence for awhile and I'm about to thank him for all he's done and walk out because I know he doesn't want to change. "Nicola... " I look at him struggling for words, "What Reaver?" I'll give him one chance. "I know I'm not the most moral hero with all my drinking and partying... " "and killing!" I add. "All right, and killing! But I also know that I am not willing to risk losing you! I can't say that I don't want to kill imbeciles who dare to get in my way or test my patience... " I glare at him across the room, "but I won't touch a hair on anybody's head if that simple act means that you would leave!" he finishes firmly. He is sincere and nearly collapse from the relief that floods through me at the fact that Reaver and I are not over. What ever the hell we even have, it's not over.

"Ok, thank you Reaver... for understanding." I think I hear something at the window and stop to look through it. It is dark outside and i can't see anything but after a moment I figure nothing's amiss and turn back to Reaver sighing heavily. "Everythings happening so fast. My plans are unfolding so quickly and I do have _you_ to thank for that. Soon this place will be different, once Logan is out of the way I'm going to make some big changes around here and I'm not going to let anyone get in my way!" Reaver is back to his old self and is grinning from ear to ear. "Well if anybody can do it I'm sure _you_ can my dear." What is he thinking I wonder to myself. Does he really care for me so much that he's willing to fully support this needed rescuing of the people of Albion from someone who is no better than himself? Or is there something else. I sigh and put my worries aside and start to cross the room to join him.

Crash! But then the window shatters and glass sprays into the room. I'm in shock as Page rolls in and confronts Reaver who is closest to the smashed window. What the fu... Next second I'm stunned into utter silence as my heart drops and Ben Finn jumps into the room and faces me, his sword held high and ready to strike me and the fury of battle in his blue eyes. Oh my god Ben! At the very last second I come to my senses and dodge Ben's sword that slashes past me. Whoa! Fuck! Reaver don't hurt them! Please! I forget about Ben for a moment in front of me as I strive to get Reaver to hear me. And obey me. "Reaver! Just knock her out! Don't kill her!" I'm instantly relieved to see him simply backhand her across the face as she tries to lunge at him with her sword and she slumps to the floor in a heap. I turn back to Ben... but not before he drives his sword right into my heart.

Before anything can happen, or I can even take in what has happened I punch Ben as hard as I can knocking him out also before Reaver can try to do anything to him. I quickly pull out the sword and drop it on the floor before I can think about it and then stumble as the pain starts to ebb into my consciousness. Although my vision starts to blur I see Reaver run to me and catch me just before I hit the floor along with Ben and Page. Huh, I didn't even know I was falling, I think dumbly. I hear myself beg Reaver to not harm them and only to restrain them for now. I can't even remember who I'm talking about as I slip in and out of consciousness. For what seems like eternity I'm taken away to another place, another dimension it seems. And there, nothing matters... Nothing even exists.

* * *

**Hope you all like it, please review. :)**


	22. Chapter 22 Trust

I open my eyes slowly and see Reaver standing over me looking quite anxious. "Reaver, what... what happened?" I gasp as I remember why I am lying on the couch in Reavers study. Ben! I sit up too quickly and the room starts spinning. "Whoa, Reaver... are they Ok? You didn't hurt them did you?" He looks at me in astonishment, "What! They attacked us in my home, and that stupid soldier stabbed you almost straight through your heart, which if he did, would have killed you! Why in the name of... " I struggle to stand and take him by the collar begging him as he keeps me steady on my feet. "Are they alive?" He sighs heavily, "Yes, they are locked up in my private cells. But I don't know why you give a damn about them." I sit back down in relief. "how long did it take me to heal?" Reaver is still looking at me like I've lost my mind. "Only about ten minutes. It's lucky you didn't do any training today." Ok, I sit for a moment or two and think. "Reaver, I'm sorry to say but they probably attacked us because of you. I don't know exactly why," I lye through my teeth, "but I'm going to talk to them and find out."

Reaver follows me out of the room and watches me us I stop and look around in the hall. "Where are the cells?" He just stares at me for a moment contemplating something in his mind. "Reaver!" He scowls and walks ahead of me without saying a word. I follow him down and through another secret door. We go down more stairs and finally reach the bottom. My heart is pounding in my chest. Why is he here, he should be in Mourningwood. Was it really him? I soon get my answer as I see two forms behind bars sitting on the ground with chains and shackles around there ankles and wrists. Page looks up at us with disgust all over her face. And next to her Ben sits looking equally displeased. "Reaver! Where are my men! And who the hell are you, you think your going to take over Albion? Like we don't have enough problems already!" Oh my god, of course. "What? No, you've got the wrong idea... This all seems to be a huge misunderstanding... and I know exactly why you would think that." I give Reaver a glare over my shoulder which doesn't seem to faze his already disgruntled expression. "Yeah right lady, like I haven't heard that one before. And why are you alive?" Ben growls at me. Oh god, I'm so sorry Ben...

I sit down on the ground so I'm at there level. "Reaver, are the chains really necessary? Oh never mind, yous won't be in here for much longer... " Page and Ben exchange angry looks and I sigh and try to explain myself. "Ok, first of all I'm a hero, I healed from the wound you gave me and second," "Believe me, you wouldn't still be here if she didn't!" Reaver snarls, which earns him another glare from me. "Reaver just let me do the talking Ok." He pushes himself off the wall he was leaning on and walks out of the room. "Thats fine with me my dear, I have much more interesting things to be doing." "Ok , second of all I don't want take over Albion, but I do want to change it... for the better." Page snorts. "Huh, and was that Reaver's brilliant idea was it?" Ben asks sarcastically. "No, no it wasn't, and I understand why you wouldn't believe me because I'm here with him. But you have to see that I want to help save this land from Logan, my family and I have been stranded here and I want to make this place safe for them too." "What do you mean you are stranded?" demands Page. Ah, here we go again. "Me and a small group of my people come from a place very far away, our ship was shipwrecked here and none of your ships have the power or technology to get even half way to our home. Where we lived is much more civilized and people have more rights, this place is so... so barbaric compared to what we know. We all want to change it."

"And why the hell should we believe you?" Page yells, "Yes you're right, you're with Reaver!" Ben seems to agree with Page but his face shows that he's thinking about what I'm saying. Good. "I know this may seem crazy but he's been helping me, he lent me money to help my family and has helped me out with... with finding Sir Walter so I can propose an alliance with him in a Rebellion." That got their attention. "What! You know where Walter is? Swifty will be tickled pink when he hears this." Ben actually has a smile on his face, Page seems lost for words. "Shut up Ben! We've been looking for Walter ever since he left the castle, how did you find him?" "Like I said Reaver helped me find him. I've made a deal with him... I've ar... told him that he will still be head of Industrial when we take over. With my influence I can get him to change the things that make this place so bad. But for now Logan won't let him change them so I thought Reaver would be good to keep an eye on till then and with my proposal to earn him lots of money and for him to stay in the loop if we succeed... well I guess he figured it was a win win situation."

Page is still glaring at me. "What makes you think that Reaver will just stand by and let you change this place from something he loves, hell change him from something he is?" I sigh again and look around the cells. I soon spot some keys hanging just outside the doorway and grab them. Page and Ben look pretty surprised when I open the gate of there cell and bend down to unlock there shackles. "Look, I've heard some rumors about another rebellion that has already started, once I find Walter and have found some followers I would like to join forces with them. Youse wouldn't happen to know anything about it would youse?" I look at Ben when I move on to his shackles, he looks at me for a moment and then at Page who is rubbing her wrists.

God this is a whole new shock for me, trying to keep my cool while on the inside I'm screaming, "Oh my god Ben! You're here... you're real!". Page doesn't say anything. "Did you say something about your men? Why do you think there here?" Pages eyes flare. "They were sent here to stop Reaver from further destroying this place, he's been sucking it dry for years! We haven't heard from them and they should have been back by now." Hmm, in the game they knew they got into Reavers, I wonder if they did or not. "Ok, I'll talk to Reaver, if he says he doesn't know anything... I promise I will find them myself. But not until I'm back from getting Walter." "They could be dead by then! That won't earn you any points!" We are all standing now and Ben and Page are both chain free. I can't wait any longer to find Walter, I have no idea where they could be if there not here.

"I'm sorry Page, I can make sure that someone is looking for them while I'm gone. But other then that I will bring Sir Walter to you since you have been looking for him and then I will further prove myself by cleaning up these streets. I realize I'm going to have to give you time to trust me and that's all I ask for." I'm mainly talking to Page as Ben seems to take orders from her and I don't think I can talk to him properly without faltering. "Now I'm sorry about all this... but youse are free to go now. I'll let you know as soon as I find anything on your men."

Page sighs and looks at Ben. "Ben I want you to go with her." We both look at her in astonishment. "What! Why Page?" Ben demands, "To keep an eye on her, to see Walter and you can take her to Mourningwood where she can prove that she wants to help." What? Mourningwood? Now Ben seems angry. "Page are you mad? We barely escaped there alive, and now you expect this woman to just go in all guns a blazing and rid the place of all the hollowmen that forced us to flee with what little survivors we had left? Are you trying to kill her, come on shes letting us go, we could be dead right now. She deserves some credit." I smile up at Ben. Aww, thank you for sticking up for me. But wait that must be why Bens here and not there. "It's Ok I'll go with you... If you will take me that is? I'll do what i can to help there and it would be good to get someone to show us the way also." "What isn't Reaver going with you?" Page accuses. "No, he's helping me out but he's not joined at my hip!" She sees my point. "I know Reavers only in this for him and I know Walter or anybody will not be convinced to join a rebellion that has his face on it so no he's not coming." I shouldn't let them see how close I am to him. And they wouldn't believe me if I said that I thought Reaver was changing.

"Ok, then I'll leave you two to sort it out and I'll be waiting for news on my men. Ben you know where to find me when you get back with Walter. I'd appreciate it if I could see Walter alone though first." She says mainly to me. "I'll let Major Swift now where you are when he gets back from the castle." Page tells Ben as we go up the stairs and into the main house. What! "What do you mean the castle?" Oh no, Major Swift! They both stop in the hall with me and look at me questioningly. "Ar... you have people who work in the castle? Are they on the same side?" I cover up quickly. "Thats not any of your business right now, but yes they are on our side." We continue walking down the hall. "My name is Nicola by the way." Page stops before leaving the manor and tells me, "You may call me Page Nicola, and this is Ben. I hope what you've told me tonight is true, I guess I will just have to wait and see." She walks out the door and into the night. "Nicola... " I look at Ben who just said my name, he notices me looking at him. "Ah, it's a very nice name." I smile and walk past him and into Reavers study.

"Come on let's make this quick we have a big day tomorrow." Plus I'm going to lose it being alone with you so soon after realizing that you exist. He sits down on the couch next to me. "So where leaving tomorrow are we... " "And what do you mean by _we_?" Purrs Reaver who is standing in the doorway behind us. "Reaver" I stand up quickly. Shit! "Ben is going to provide me with a way to show my worth in this Rebellion, and show us the way to Brightwall." "Which will have to be through the sewers since the monorail kicked the bucket." Ben adds. So that has happened already. God everything is happening so damn fast. Reaver looks at me suspiciously at the monorail story. What, I didn't say it would happen. Exactly. "Yes, plus it wouldn't hurt to have some more fighters." Reaver looks from me to Ben and rests his glare on him. "What? Do you have a problem with that do you Reaver?" Ben teases him. "OK, I think we have all the info we need tonight, how about I meet you at the docks in Industrial at half past twelve." I say to Ben and then push him past Reaver and out into the foyer. Ohh I'm touching him! Shut up Niky! "Yeah sure Nicola, I'll be there. With bells on!" He says rather loudly, I think for Reavers sake. We get to the door and I open it and drag Ben down the front stairs. "Hey whats his problem?" Ben asks when I let him go. "He's just angry because he's not going." I explain. "Seems more to me then that, I think he wants to keep an eye on you... for whatever reason." "Yeah well, he doesn't own me! Once again I'm sorry for everything but it's probably best if we don't ruffle his feathers, I wouldn't want you to get hurt when I've told you I'm keeping an eye on him." Ben started walking out the gate as I was talking, but turns before he gets too far away and tells me, " Ah, you don't need to worry about me Nicola, I can take care of myself. I'll see ya tomorrow."

* * *

**Please review... Please!**


	23. Chapter 23 Blind Lover

**Hi everyone, I just thought I'd let you all know how the timeline of this story is going to be. Basically it's opposite of the game where you usually spend lots more time preparing for the battle against Logan and not as much time between then and the battle against the crawler. I'm estimating the preparation for the revolution to have only taken a few months which is nothing compared to the year that you have before the Darkness attacks. So if you thought it has taken a long time to get to where we are now, (basically the beginning of the rebellion) then be prepared for a lot more. Like I've said before this story is nowhere near the end. So I hope you all like it enough to stick with me! :)**

* * *

I walk back into Reavers still in shock. I just talked to Ben! I'm going to be traveling with Ben. I'll be with him for days. Every minute.

"Would you care to explain to me why that soldier that just attacked us for no reason is going to be accompanying you on this trip but I am not!" Reaver is standing in the foyer looking livid.

"He knows Walter, he can vouch for me. Plus I need to prove to him that I am going to help save Albion, I know they are part of the rebellion that has started... "

"What did they tell you that did they?" Reaver walks with me up to his bedroom.

"No not exactly, but I can tell they are. Why else would they want to stop you... " We are in Reavers bedroom now and Reaver orders a maid to fill the bath and she scurries out of the room leaving us alone. I glare up at him. "By the way you wouldn't have anything to do with there missing men would you?"

He glares straight back at me for a moment but then he leans back his left eyebrow rising. "No, I know nothing about that."

"So they didn't show up here Reaver? Are you sure? And don't you lie to me Reaver." I'm yelling now and my emotions are getting the better of me. What if they did get here? What if he has them prisoner? What if he killed them...

He grabs me by the shoulders and does nothing but look deeply into my eyes and wait for me to calm down. He strokes my cheek gently "Nicola I swear I have not seen nor heard anything about anyone planning or trying to enter my manor. Other than those imbeciles that you seem to think you need so badly as allies to win this revolution. But... if it means that much to you, I will find them while you are gone. Or at the very least find out what happened to them."

Hope blossoms in me. He'll find them...

I put my hands on his chest and lean my face in under his chin and into his collar. I close my eyes tight and try to not burst into tears. He wraps his arms around me and just holds me for awhile. I don't even want to think about whether I can trust him or not. But I know if he does one thing wrong, I will have to leave him and the thought of that breaks my heart.

* * *

After my bath which I was planning to have in the morning before our long journey but had to have now after getting covered in my own blood, I sit at the dressing table in my nightgown and brush my hair slowly. The last few hours have been chaotic, I still don't know how I feel about seeing Ben. In a normal situation I would be with Ben over Reaver any day. It would be a hard choice but when it comes down to it Ben is a decent man. Well much more decent than Reaver who steals and murders. But now I'm with him, and I don't plan on changing that any time soon, especially if I can really get him to stop that kind of stuff. Besides, I don't know if Ben would even like me.

I'm distracted from my thoughts as I see Reaver come out of the bathroom in nothing but some white cotton pants and stroll up behind me, rubbing my shoulders and making me shiver.

"You do realize that this is our last evening together for quite awhile?" he purrs in my ear.

I smile to myself and continue brushing my hair. "So it is. And what would you suggest we do on our last evening together?"

I see him in the mirror gazing at me hungrily. "Oh I'm sure I can't think of a few things that might be fit for the occasion."

I put my hairbrush down and stand to run my fingers along his bare chest. I can see his impressive V just above his pants line and see him grow as I my hand gets further down his lean but muscular torso. I reach his pants and am about to enter but he pulls me to him and kisses me hard.

He presses himself against me sending feelings of desire through me, and he pulls my nightgown up and over me, tossing it on the floor leaving me naked except for my underwear. Oh yeah, this is what I need. He picks me up and wraps my legs around him. Walking over to the small round table to one side of the room he pushes the vase of flowers sitting on it sending it smashing to the floor and places me on the now clear surface and continues to kiss me. He holds me in place and rubs into me making me moan. Soon he slowly pushes me back onto the table and I'm left staring at the ceiling. I feel my panties being tugged of and look at Reaver who is grinning from ear to ear and licking his lips lustfully.

Wait is he going to do what I think he's going to do. No I hate that! "Reaver I... "

He drops down on his knees and wrapping his arms around my legs he pulls me closer to his waiting mouth. Holy Jesus. "Ahh Reaver... "

My head is forced backwards as I groan loudly and grab onto the side of the table. I can't put my head up for the life of me and not seeing what he's doing, cutting out that sense... is making it feel so much more intense.

I can feel his lips working around me as the tip of his tongue slowly circles and prods my entrance. I can feel myself getting extremely wet but this doesn't seem to faze him as I feel his tongue go slightly deeper then quickly back out again and repeat. Each time he does this I moan but when the feeling growing inside me gets particularly stronger I whimper and then cry out loudly as he straightens his tongue and presses it against and then into me. I feel it circle around inside me and think to myself as I cling to the table that his tongue must be so freaking long. He buries his face further into me practically making out with me and I grab a handful of his dark hair and hold on for the ride.

I feel as though I could explode at any moment and put up my head to tell Reaver this but don't seem to be able to speak. He stops and stands over me leaning down and kissing me briefly before removing his pants and re wrapping my legs around him.

"I am definitely going to miss this while you're gone." He tells me as he positions himself in front of me. He takes my thighs in each hand and pulls me to him, smoothly sliding into me forcing me to moan loudly.

He then wastes no time in getting into a slow, steady motion. I hold the table edge pulling myself closer to him and forcing him deeper as he moves in and out of me. Soon he is as far as he can go and I'm practically screaming, which seems to please Reaver greatly. He grabs my arms and pulls me so I'm sitting up. I wrap my arms around him and his hands go instantly back to my thighs and spread them as far as he can. We kiss passionately and his hands slide to my behind and squeeze me as he holds me still and continues to thrust against me.

I bury my face in his neck as I start to build rapidly and hear a growl come from deep within his chest as he starts to pound into me relentlessly. I dig my nails into his back as I feel myself let go and we come together as he cries out my name. He moves my face up to his with his hand and kisses me sweetly as my muscles contract around his own hard and firm muscle and he pushes hard and slow into me until the overwhelming feeling starts to fade.

Shivers still run through me as he picks me up, carries me over to the bed and places me on it. He slowly eases out of me and and lies down next to me pulling the blankets around us. I am too tired to even open my eyes now that I'm in bed and warm. I cuddle up to Reaver who holds me tenderly and kisses my forehead before reaching over and turning off the oil lamp.

* * *

**Hope you like... Please review. :)**


	24. Chapter 24 First Step

"Ah, excuse me Miss Nicola, your carriage has arrived to take you to Bowerstone." one of Reaver's many maids interrupts us.

"Thank you Charlotte, could you tell him I'll be there in a minute." she blushes and leaves us alone.

Reaver and I have finished our breakfast and I'm sitting on his lap giggling at his teasing. "So, are you going to miss me while your gone?" he purrs in my ear.

"I'm sure I will, but I will certainly have plenty on my mind. I've never traveled anywhere by foot before, especially anywhere as dangerous as this place." I slowly get off Reaver's lap. I guess it's about that time. Once again I am quite nervous at the thought of facing something entirely new.

"Do your friends know what to do if you are injured and don't heal fast enough?" he asks me seriously standing to join me.

"Yes, cover the wound in bandages to stop the bleeding, they know. Don't worry they wouldn't let anything happen to me." I try to reassure him. I'm still not used to seeing him care about anything.

He hands me my bag in the foyer and I swing it over my shoulder. I didn't want to admit it to myself in fear of getting upset in front of Reaver but I am really going to miss him, we've gotten so much closer and the things we've done together lately have been amazing. At the very least...

He takes me in his arms and looks down at me and I wish he would just kiss me already before I start crying. His big brown eyes gaze at me making me feel like all my secrets are open and revealed to this man.

He lifts my chin up with his fingers and kisses me gently but passionately leaving a single tear rolling down my cheek which he strokes away and gives me his rare, unique smile.

He suddenly gives me a pat on my behind. "Till we meet again Nicola." His demeanor has changed back to teasing. I knew it wouldn't last long.

I force down another giggle. "Goodbye Reaver," I step onto the carriage waiting outside the manor and look out the window at him on the steps. "I hope you can find Pages men, you don't realize how much that would mean to me." His steely gaze gives nothing away. The carriage starts moving and I sigh and blow him a quick kiss. It would mean that I really can trust that you've changed.

When I get to Bowerstone market the boys are all ready and eager to go. I tell them about Ben and Page and that we now have to prove ourselves to them which they don't seem to have a problem with. They are excited to meet more characters from the game and Kris nudges me in the arm and grins at me when I mention that Ben's coming with us. I scowl at him and tell him he better keep his mouth shut about my feelings towards him.

I realize this is going to be hard to talk myself out of. Kris is going to expect me to make a move on Ben since he knows how much I like him, but I have no good reason for why I shouldn't try to make a move. Maybe Kris will find out about Reaver and me soon after all.

Mum feeds as all a big lunch since it will be our last proper meal for a while and packs our bags full of bread, cheese and fruit. Our farewell is just as sad and my Mother needs just as much convincing that we will be safe. James and Bushy are pretty disappointed that they aren't coming but they also understand why they can't and promise to watch out for our parents. We wave goodbye and head to Bowerstone Industrial.

It's about a quarter to one when we reach the entrance to the sewers and we spot Ben fairly quickly. My stomach does a somersault at the site of him but then I get a closer look and remember about Major Swift.

"Hey Ben, everything OK?" He looks at me with grief fresh in his eyes and then drops his head down as rage fires up in him.

"No, no it isn't. That Son of a Bitch Logan murdered Major Swift in cold blood last night. Did it in front of everyone, made an example out of him! This trip couldn't have come at a better time, Swifty knew that he needed to be stopped after he did nothing about Mourningwood being taken over, and Walter is the one who knows how to do it!"

"Ben I'm so sorry, he will be stopped, we will make sure of that." I put a hand on his shoulder and he seems to notice the others for the first time.

"Ben these are my friends Aidan and Elliott and this is my brother Kris, there also hero's and will be coming with us to find Walter." the boy's nod grimly to each other. Well this trip isn't going to be very cheerful. We light our torches that we brought and cover our nose and mouth with some material and make our way into the sewers.

Darkness surrounds us as we walk and the light we carry only darkens the shadows more. Our world consists of the small bubble that reaches to a few feet in front of us and the outside of that bubble seems to be full of enemies and evil creatures lurking, waiting for prey to fall out of the light and in to their claws.

The air is cold but I can't tell if the chill creeping up my spine is natural or my fears getting the better of me. The cloth over my face is helping with the smell but I am trying desperately not to breath in to deep.

"Hey Ben, I want you to know that... we know that you guys are part of the resistance," he looks at me suspiciously but with a grin on his lips, "or you at least know something about it," I quickly add. "but we are more then willing to wait for yous to trust us and we are more than ready to just take orders until we've proven ourselves."

He sighs and chuckles to himself. "Yeah I figured you knew, and thanks, I believe that you guys are on our side. But Page, is going to be harder to convince. She can be a tough one."

Ben fills us in on the situation at Mourningwood which we pretend to not know about and we talk a bit about our plans for helping Albion which Ben approves of. He seems enthusiastic but I can see he's still thinking about Major Swift. After about an hour and a half of walking I suggest a quick break.

"We're practically half way to Mourningwood by now, will ave plenty of time to rest then." he looks like a man on a mission and doesn't seem to want to stop.

I take a breath after drinking heavily from my water pouch. "I'm sorry but we're really not used to walking this much, just give us a few minutes."

* * *

Later on the walking has really taken it's toll on me. Thank god I have been working out these last few days otherwise I would be dead after almost three and a half hours of walking. I guess being a hero probably helped too.

By now my eyes have adjusted to the darkness so when I see the first sign of sunlight it is all I can see. Yes, fresh air!

"Huh, finally!" Elliott starts running for the exit to sewers.

The light is blinding as we come out into the afternoon. We can just make out the small village of wooden houses in the distance.

"Alright, Mourningwood fort is about another ten minute walk from here." Ben informs us.

We all moan and start walking again. Ten more minutes, then we can rest.

Mourningwood is eerily silent except for the call of a few crows, but when we get to the fort the atmosphere is heavy with the tell tale signs of death.

I look at Ben as we look around and see that he looks particularly spooked. "The body's have been moved. We didn't have time to do anything with them, we had to get out... but we left them here."

We all look at each other silently. "OK, well we have just over an hour until sunset so lets get settled shall we?" I suggest hoping that if we keep busy we may not dwell on that too much.

The fort doesn't take long to clear of debris, we set up torches and small fires at different intervals to give us light to see our enemies but after that Kris orders me to rest until nightfall.

"Kris I'm fine, it's not like I can rest for long." We should have time to get a meal in but then our time will be up.

He stops from fixing the huge wooden gates shut and turns on me. "I don't care, I don't want you moving unless it's to eat until you have to OK. I don't want you passing out on us again especially while we're fighting. Just please do it Niky!"

I sigh and go to our small camp we've made in a corner of the fort. I sit down by the just lit fire and try to be patient.

I see Ben is curious looking at Kris and I. "Why do you have to rest, your a hero aren't you? You can just heal again if you get hurt." he asks us.

"Ha, Niky seems to be some kind of faulty hero." Kris tells Ben making him more curious.

Hey! "Thank you very much Kris!" I scowl at him from the fire.

He chuckles at me and continues explaining to Ben. "You see Niky is blessed with having Will, Strength and Skill, but unfortunately it means that she doesn't always heal straight away if she's used to much energy,"

"Which I haven't today!" I call to them.

"Come on Niky, we don't know exactly how this all works OK. It might effect you after just walking here, it might not. But until we know for sure,"

"OK OK, I'm resting aren't I?" Jeez!

Ben doesn't seem to have any more questions but doesn't look too happy with what we've just told him. Hmm i wonder if he knows anything. After a few more minutes they announce the fort secure and battle ready. They all join me at the fire and we have a meal of bread, cheese, fruit and jerky.

After we've finished we quickly clean up and light our torches and fires giving us light. We all go up to where the mortar is and line up alone the front of the fort waiting for the hollowmen.

We've lit some torches outside the fort so we can see our targets before they even reach the gates. The sunsets in the distance and darkness falls around us.

We have a few moments of silent and enough time to breath in and out once or twice before the hollowmen start materializing. They appear everywhere that the light from our torches doesn't touch. Slowly the shadows start to come alive with movement.

* * *

**Please Review. :)**


	25. Chapter 25 Battle for Mourningwood

Bang! Ben starts us off by firing the huge mortar. Kris and I start throwing raging blasts of flame and Aidan and Elliott fire at will with their guns. The night comes alive with chaos and the sound of battle and below us the hollowmen start firing their own weapons.

Our enemies fall rapidly but more instantly take their place. We rage on, never stopping for a heartbeat while their numbers steadily grow. "That's it, keep it up boys!" I yell in encouragement.

Sweat starts to bead down my face after about fifteen minutes of this and I take out my gun hoping to save my energy. I don't even know if Skill takes less energy than Will but it can't take more that's for sure.

The foul skeletons start materializing much faster as it gets darker and soon a few of them slowly make their way to the wooden gates. They start ramming and barging themselves against it until I think they're going to smash to rubble. But they don't.

Kris and I are on the very ends of the fort with Ben in the middle controlling the mortar and Aidan and Elliott a few meters away, on either side of him. "Aidan, Elliott! You two concentrate on the ones getting to the gates OK!" They both obey me and turn their attention to them.

"Take that you bloody bastards!" We all look towards Ben for a second to see him laughing with glee as he shatters a group of hollowmen. Well at least he has someone to take his anger out on.

We all keep this up for another five minutes but soon our situation starts to change as the horde below us gets increasingly larger.

This isn't going to work like this! Of course it's not stupid! If it didn't work like this in the game...

I look around frantically and make a plan. Aidan and Ben are closest so I'll start with them. "Aidan, when they break through the gate I want you to run up to the opposite side," I point to the far side of the platform surrounding the fort and he nods his head and continues to fire. "Ben can you please go past me and to the side. You will have a perfect shot from there and you can use those wooden crates as cover. We can heal if we get hurt but you can't!"

He seems satisfied with that so I shoot a few more of the walking dead and run up to Kris and Elliott. "You guys take positions along this platform," I point to the opposite side of where Ben and Aidan will be, "and I'll take the stairs. We should be able to stay up here and finish them." They both nod in unison without taking a glance away from their targets.

I run back to my post and yell along the way to my comrades. "And watch out for that Lieutenant Simmons, he may have scared everyone else away from here, but not us!"

It's not long until we are all on the balls of our feet waiting for them to break through into our safe haven. Too soon we hear the deafening sound of wood splintering and collapsing under the weight of the hollowmen. We all charge to our places and continue to wage war against the invaders.

Rage fills me as I go back to Will and hurl fireballs at them from the top of the stairs. It feels as though there is nothing left in my life other than the desire to eradicate these evil beings from existence or to keep fighting them until they destroy me in the process. Until I simply cannot fight them anymore. But for now that is the only thing that would stop me.

It does not take long for the Lieutenant to show himself and I watch him materialize in the center of the fort with determination and glee swelling up inside me at the thought of destroying this monster. He summons half a dozen hollowmen and glares up at us surrounding him.

Immediately Aidan jumps down and starts taunting him.

Oh my god! "Aidan! What are you doing!" I scream at him.

I watch in horror as he lures the Lieutenant towards him and then jumps out of the way and to the other side of the fort just as he brings his two blades down calling for him to 'try harder'.

"There ain't nothing stopping him from getting up there to you guys! Just cover me OK!" He yells up to us.

I look at Ben and Elliott who start taking out the hollowmen trying to get at Aidan so he can concentrate on Simmons.

Alright time to end this. "Cover me!" I yell to Kris who is closest who starts obliterating the hollowmen trying to get up the stairs in flame and smoke. I take a step back and start to charge my Will power. I know I am a sitting duck and do find it hard to dodge any bullets that come my way but I have to concentrate on the magic building inside me since this is still new to me.

"Niky!" Kris yells in dismay. I wince as I take a bullet to the top of my left arm.

"I'm OK Kris!" Shut up, Shut up!

The eruption of gunfire fades into the distance as my power grows and my heart starts to pound in my chest. It slowly takes over all of my senses. Soon everything in my world is blocked out except for the large grotesque specter chasing my friend around. Fear, courage, rage. Even my friends, brother and the man I have dreamt of for so long. They all just fade away from my knowledge. All there is left is Lieutenant Simmons.

And one other thing... Power. The power flourishing through me, amplifying until it is as strong as it has ever been. Power only made for one thing. Power to exterminate this abomination.

Soon my friends start to notice me and prepare for the end and all let loose on the remaining hollowmen. The numbers start to decrease and I brace myself briefly for attack.

Just before I release my Will, Simmons looks at me dead in the eye for the first time. He starts to laugh as he forgets about Aidan who rolls to one side of the fort and joins the others in disposing of the weaker foes.

I chuckle quietly right back at him as he starts to charge up the stairs raising his two rusty blades in the air to strike me down.

I expect a cry of liberty or a scream of passion to erupt from me but all I do is breath in and exhale slowly as I release the force of my magic. I am paralyzed as it tears from me taking what feels like all the burdens of the universe from me, leaving me feeling appeased and sated. All I see is bright light with a tinge of hot red flame engulfing the edges of my vision.

I can't even acknowledge the elimination of Lieutenant Simmons. But I know it is happening. I know he is being destroyed.

When my vision clears the ground is covered in ash and a few remains of smoking bones. I look around at my friends and see they are all shocked and silent.

I stagger and sit down on the stairs before I fall down them as Kris reaches me. "Holy Shit Niky that was awesome!" He sits down next to me and looks me over. "Are you OK?"

The others join us at the stairs and I see they are all covered in at least some blood. "Yeah I'm fine, but what about you guys?" I indicate to their bloodstains.

Elliott shrugs. "Meh, I got hit a couple of times but I healed." He tells me. Aidan and Kris agree saying they also healed from there wounds. I look at Ben worried who is bleeding from the arm. You can't heal.

"I'm fine, just a nick for me. Nothing a good wash and a bandage won't fix." He smiles down at me but frowns after a moment.

"Niky, you've been hit!" Kris informs me. What!

I look down and see blood flowing steadily from a bullet hole on one side of my torso, and another on my thigh. Dammit! I didn't even realize! I must have healed from the one in my arm. I wonder if I was hit anymore without realizing.

"They don't seem to hurt so much," now I know they are there the pain does start to slowly make itself known. "I think I was to distracted by what I was doing."

"OK fine, but we need to take care of them." Kris tells me strictly and helps me to my feet.

They walk me to our camp area in the corner and lay me down on some blankets we'd arranged earlier. Elliott grabs a small bag from his own bag which looks like a first aid kit. He opens it and stars pulling out lengths of bandages.

"Hmm, well you guys seem to be prepared. I'm guessing mum gave that to yous?" Uh oh, I'm starting to feel quite tired.

Kris is leaning down next to me inspecting my wounds. "You betcha she did, wouldn't let us leave without it. Niky you might want to take of your corset." He looks away awkwardly.

I sigh and sit up a bit to undo the leather bindings at the back. When I fell it loosen I pull it off and chuck it to the side. My shirt underneath is also covered in blood. Great. "That's all that's coming off!" I tell him.

Kris starts wrapping the bandage tightly around my torso. "Don't you worry, this should be enough to stop the bleeding." I hear the others laughing at our awkward situation. Jeez get over it.

All except Ben who is watching us with a look of concern. "Hey Ben you should get a bandage on that arm." I tell him.

He nods and continues to watch Kris work. He's finished with my bigger wound and is moving on to my leg.

I take the bandage from him and start to do it myself. Kris steps away thankfully as the others chuckle again.

I finish my leg and look around for some water. "Hey Aidan can you pass me my water pouch please. He scoops it up from where I left it and goes to hand it to me. My arm is outstretched to take it as a familiar feeling starts to build.

"Ahh!" I drop my hand and lie down while my stomach heals. I'm definitely getting used to the pain but it still sucks. I close my eyes and wait for it to end.

When I open them again everyone is crowded around me with worry on their faces. I smile at them and tell them I'm fine.

They all look satisfied and relieved and go sit around the fire leaving me with my water. I notice Ben looking at me again with anguish and wonder what his problem is. I manage to give him a small smile to reassure him I'm OK but then I can't help but drift off into a deep healing sleep.

When I wake up I find everyone asleep in their blankets. I get up stiffly and see that my other wound is gone. Right first things first. I look through my bag and find some new pants and a top, I look around for some water and find a pump and a bucket that will have to suffice to clean my clothes.

Once I've found a private corner to change and wash up I go to work on my bloodied clothes. Of course the bloodstains don't come out but at least they will be clean if anything happens to the clothes I am wearing now. I finish scrubbing them and hung them to dry knowing they won't have time to soak.

I head back to the fire and wrap my big trench coat around me. I sit in silence and eat some biscuits and fruit before I go back to sleep. As I look around my companions I realize with surprise that one of them is missing. I look at them for a few moments and realize that Ben is not here. Ben!

I jump up and look around desperately. Where is he? I open the big gates quietly and peak out. The night is dark and peaceful other then the eery feeling that still lingers in the air. I step out and look around some more. It doesn't take me long to notice a figure up by the mortar sitting in silence in the firelight of a torch. Ben.

I go back into the fort, close the big gates and make my way up the platform.

Ben looks surprised to see me but his face turns dark and troubled as he looks back out into the wilderness of Mourningwood. I sit down on some crates next to him and look out also.

"Hey, you Ok Ben? You must be tired after the day we've had." I sigh when I get no response.

"Are you thinking about Major Swift? I heard he was a good man, he believed in the people and I know they are going to be very sad to lose him... but what he stood for... we will make sure what he stood for will go on. We will do what he tried to do, hell we'll do it for him... and the people he believed in."

This gets a long sigh out of Ben. "I know you will Nicola, after what you guys did here I know he would of joined your alliance. But I just... "

I give him a minute and put a hand on his shoulder rubbing it gently. "What Ben, I know I haven't known you for long... but you can talk to me if it helps."

He looks at me in sorrow which breaks my heart. "I could have ruined everything! I could have destroyed this chance we now have, the chance we didn't have when Swifty was alive!"

What! "What are you talking about Ben?"

His hands are in fists and he looks kind of angry now. "I tried to kill you! I didn't even know who you were or what you were doing with Reaver but I didn't care! I just saw it as a way to impress some girl who doesn't even give a shit about me!"

Hmm, must be Page. So I was attacked by you to impress a girl? This is not what I expected. "So you didn't care if I was innocent or not?" I ask him dreading my answer. Your not like that Ben... I hope!

"I would have cared yes... but I didn't think you could be. Especially after what we heard you saying to that slimy scumbag. And I just jumped in and pierced you in the heart!" He buries his face in his hands.

I understand why he's upset now. He thinks that if I'd died then this may have never happened. Mourningwood may not have been saved. Walter may not be found.

"Ben it's OK really, yeah it could have been bad but it wasn't. Even if you had managed to kill me my brother and friends would have done what where doing now. They are passionate about this too." He doesn't seem to accept this.

"But still I would have killed an innocent person, become something that I'm fighting against. And now that I know you more... " He sighs heavily. "I just can't forgive myself!"

Damn! What can I do to convince him... I'm lost for words. I give his shoulder one more rub and stand to go to bed.

"Ben... please don't be so hard on yourself, anyone would have made the same presumption seeing me with Reaver and you know it! I don't blame you... and you shouldn't blame yourself!"

I stand and wait for it to sink in a bit. Pray that it sinks in even a bit. "You really should get some rest. Goodnight Ben... "

I get back to the campfire and get into my blankets. I struggle to stay awake to see if Ben goes to sleep but end up drifting off soon. I wake a little while later and without opening my eyes hear Ben join us at our campsite and settle into his own bed for the night.

After that I fall asleep willingly, knowing that I am probably still on Ben Finn's mind. I can't help but think to myself, if only it weren't for this reason... No! Don't even go there Niky!

_**I thought I'd add a song to go with this chapter. Although it has a different meaning this song reminds me of the feeling of power from Nicola's new hero skills and the **__**righteousness of destroying her enemies. So have a listen and enjoy.**_

_****__**Laura Palmer = Bastille**_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the first fight for Albion! Please review. :)**


	26. Chapter 26 The Hole

**Hey everyone sorry it's been sooooo long, my internet has been down for ages! Hope you like. :)**

* * *

The next morning is cool and crisp as we wake at sunrise. Despite going to sleep in an eery place, the fort and it's surrounding woodland are now filled with a peacefulness that I suspect has not been here in a very long time. I stretch and am pleased to feel that I am perfectly fit for the coming day.

We have a quick meal and pack our stuff. I grab my now dry clothes from where I left them last night and add them to my bag. We take one more look around the place where we all fought our first battle together. Our first fight for Albion.

It takes us all day to make our way through Mourningwood but we are glad that we don't come across anymore Hollow Men. Ben thinks it will be awhile before anymore come back but that they eventually will.

We all agree that Swifts men (who are now under Ben and Pages control) should come back and continue defending the fort that leads to the small village. Now that the numbers have been heavily decreased it should be easy to control.

We decide to keep this to ourselves for now. Everyone thinks the way to Brightwall is too dangerous right now to travel including Logan and his guards. That could come to our advantage at some point.

It is late afternoon by the time we reach the entrance to The Hole and I understand now why Mourningwood can be so hard to travel through. You would have to leave Bowerstone Industrial before sunrise to make it through the sewers and Mourningwood without being caught in the dark.

At least now people will be able to spend the night at the fort or the village making this journey a bit shorter. We rest briefly before entering and once again light our torches making our way into the darkness.

"These caves lead us straight to the old monorail tracks." Ben informs us making me jump slightly. He seems better then last night although still quiet but instead of appearing guilty and sad he now has a look of determination. These caves are kind of spooky and I didn't expect to hear his deep voice booming out of the dark after him being so silent all day.

"Ah, how long till we reach the end... will we have to spend more then one night in here?" I'm a freaking hero for Christs sake but the thought of sleeping here creeps me out.

Ben looks at me assuming I probably want to get to Walter as soon as possible but realizes that I am not all that comfortable. A look of empathy crosses his face. "Eh, sorry Nicola, will be down here for three nights... I wish I could give you better news... "

I shudder. "That's cool," I don't want him to think I'm a coward. "We'll get there when we get there." I walk on through the dark caves trying to hide my hesitation.

When my pocket watch tells me it is half past six I suggest finding a place to camp for the night. We find a clear covered area that should hide our firelight pretty well. We haven't seen any signs of life yet but we don't want any surprise attacks during the night.

We all eat by the fire and settle into our blankets for the night by eight o'clock. I find myself wondering about Reaver. What he's doing now and if he's trying to find Pages men. Or if he's trying to cover up the fact that he had them all along...

We all get up well before sunrise to continue our journey. The further we go into this pit of darkness the more my anxiety starts to rise. Two more nights of this.

By midday I'm starting to wonder if we are going to see any creatures other than bats in here at all but later on when I'm about to suggest another rest a growling noise stops me in my tracks.

"Ar, Aidan is that your stomach?" Elliott asks confused.

Aidan stops and looks around for the sound also. "Nah man that ain't me... "

We all notice a small cave filled with darkness. It is obvious that the sound is coming from there. After a moment six pairs of yellow eyes show themselves followed by six sets of drooling teeth.

"Wolves!" I shout as they leap at us.

My mind panics with indecision. No not Will, I'll get the others and not a gun I'll probably hit them with that too. I pull out my sword and swing it at the wolf that is now inches away from my throat. It yelps and is thrown to the side in a spray of blood. I watch it hit the ground and lay motionless.

"Aghhh!" I spin and see Kris struggling with two of them. He seems to have the same problem that I had but didn't get to make a choice in time.

Now I have time to think and see a clear target I charge a small fireball and throw it at the torso of one of the dogs. It runs into the darkness yelping as Kris takes out it's friend that isn't so lucky.

With them out of the way I see that the others have taken care of the rest. Kris groans as his small wounds heal and we all sit down and take that break I was about to suggest. I sigh as I realize this is only the beginning of a very long journey.

Before we camp that night we are attacked by a group of Hobbes but once again manage to destroy them pretty easily. I am quite grateful that we did all that training though.

I fall thankfully into my blankets that night after another meal of bread, fruit and jerky. I can see that Ben fully trusts us now and I am looking forward to getting back to Bowerstone and the Resistance now that I may be easier accepted into their alliance.

When I wake up the knowledge that tonight will be the last night in this godforsaken hole is all that I can think about. Sunlight, fresh air... I can't wait to wake the others and get them moving. They grudgingly get up and prepare for the new day.

We have found quite a lot of gold over the last few days and our pockets are starting to get heavy but I think we may be able to spend most of it at Brightwall and there's also the people of Mistpeak that will need help.

The day passes much like the last with little trouble evading any wolves or Hobbes that decide to attack us. Although I can tell I'm getting more accustom to traveling on foot day after day, I am still grateful for the meager comforts of the bed I have made for myself that evening.

I've finished my share of food and am sitting by the fire hugging my legs to my chest and trying not to think about my surroundings. It's clear I'll get out of here fine without having a break down but I'm still on edge. I can't get the thought of being buried alive out of my mind.

"Just one more sleep and will be out of here, you'll get to see tomorrows sun before it sets for the night... " Ben puts a hand on my shoulder comforting me. Hell just the fact that he cares comforts me...

I try to smile back, afraid that if I answer him my voice will give me away.

He looks thoughtfully at me and pulls out a small bottle from his bag and hands it to me. I take it without a word and take a few small sips.

When I hand it back I sigh heavily and thank him. "this is just such a different place to where we're from. Everything is different, even everything we do here is different. We aren't exactly used to traveling on foot or fighting... and well... being hero's... at all really... "

"What!" He frowns in confusion, "What do you mean not used to being hero's!"

I see the boys are completely unaware of our conversation, there busy talking about some epic move one of them did on a Hobbe during one of our many fights today. God here we go again.

"Well where we come from there isn't any magic like there is here, there's no monsters or spell wielders or anything like that really. So we didn't have any powers until we arrived here."

He takes a gulp from the bottle himself and looks questioningly at me and the boy's still discussing battle moves. He's about to ask me another question but just ends up taking another sip of alcohol and goes back to staring at us confused.

I laugh at him, he looks so shocked and doesn't know what to make of my confession. Luckily this brings a slight smile to his lips.

"I know it sounds crazy but how do you think we feel, all the thing's from this place are nothing but make believe and fairy tales to us. And now there part of our everyday lives!" I explain.

This makes him feel better and he chuckles and hands me the bottle back. " Maybe you need this more than I do."

I take it and have a bit more and pass it back to him. I can feel the alcohol making me slightly more relaxed and at ease. I stand and stretch searching for my blankets.

"Thank you Ben... really, I feel heaps better now... I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"That you will, sleep tight Nicola..." He smiles up at me and I can just make out his crystal blue eyes from the firelight.

I get lost in them for a moment... "Ah... " I turn to the boy's quickly, "Goodnight guy's."

They are still oblivious and I roll my eyes and look at Ben who laughs at them with me. I have the best nights sleep I've had in ages that night.

* * *

Late the next day we are standing by the glistening lake at Mistpeak Valley, squinting our eyes against the setting sun. We all thankfully breathe in fresh air and welcome the cool breeze on our back.

Our surroundings are amazing and we can see mountains covered in snow in the distance. I can also just make out the Mercenary Camp across the water and wish I had the right clothes to break into there now. I know we will have to go there eventually.

We make our way through the beautiful valley and come across snow covered paths as we venture higher into the mountains. Soon we come to a cross road and I notice a rickety wooden bridge to the right which I'm guessing would lead to the Dweller Camp. Once again I wish we could just start heading there but instead we take the path to the left.

We come around the side of a mountain slope and then we are all looking down onto a long stone bridge. Brightwall Village hides behind it's giant disintegrating stone walls. We only have a few minutes of sunshine left as we make our way to the bridge.

We walk through the big gates and look around the small country village. I get a pang of excitement that I struggle to suppress. It's so cool getting to see all these places in the flesh. It looks much better off than Bowerstone but there are still the odd beggar here and there. I spot the tavern and signal to the others to join me.

Inside it's crowded, noisy and the air is filled with smoke. We take a seat at a table and are waited on in a few minutes by a woman in her late thirties with a bandanna covering her dark curly hair. We all order a drink and ask about accommodation.

We are lucky to snag the last three rooms, (well lucky there is even more than one room unlike in the game) and once that is settled I figure it's time to get down to business.

"Alright that 'ill be right wiv you." She tells as and goes to get our drinks.

"Ah, the reason we are actually here," I stop her just before she leaves and lower my voice forcing her to step closer. "is to talk to someone that's staying with you guys. I wonder if you would know which room he's staying in... Walter is his name, Sir Walter Beck to be precise?"

Her eye's widen for a second before she can compose herself. "Walter Beck... ar no... no Walter stayin ere... "

She turns to leave again but Ben stops her this time with a gently hand an her shoulder. "Please he knows me, we're old comrades, tell him Ben Finn wants to talk to him!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who yar talkin bout. Nevah heard of im in me life." She stutters and hurry's away. We watch her talk quietly to an older man behind the bar who looks over at us. I look back at him steadily until he looks away again and waves the waitress off.

"I guess they'll pass on the message if he's here, then he'll talk to us for sure once he knows we're with Ben." I suggest. They all nod in agreement.

We stay in the tavern for a few hours drinking and enjoying decent food, well at least more decent then what we've had for the last four days. There is unfortunately no sign of Walter and the bartenders don't say anything else about it so we all decide to wait till morning.

The rooms are small but the linens are soft and clean. I strip down to my shirt and underwear since I have a room all to myself. I hop into the warm bed and pray that tomorrow we will finally get to meet Walter and really get to begin our journey.

* * *

**Please review. :)**


End file.
